<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jacob Frye x Modern!Reader - Doesn’t it make you dizzy to waltz? You get used to it, it’s the way of the whirled. by HeckinTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099064">Jacob Frye x Modern!Reader - Doesn’t it make you dizzy to waltz? You get used to it, it’s the way of the whirled.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckinTrash/pseuds/HeckinTrash'>HeckinTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Extremely Slow Burn, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Time Travel, but I’ll try my dang hardest, im a noob pls forgive me, modern reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckinTrash/pseuds/HeckinTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>F/n L/n had travelled to England for the first time to attend her best friends wedding. The night of the bachelorette party F/n goes missing. On the other side of time the Frye twins are attempting to take down Starrick and the blighters, what would they do when they find an oddly dressed woman who has no idea where she is?</p><p>**Note: this is my first reader insert fic since like, 2014. I’m not a writer either but the lack of these types of fics kill me inside so now I have to add something :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Frye/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: What horror movie bullshit is this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>As mentioned this is my first fic is ages, and I’m not a writer by all means, but I do know how to drag things out unnecessarily lol.<br/>I do want to preface that I’m happy to take any criticism and fix any mistakes, I’d like to maybe fix things up in the future however I think I’ll finish or do a good portion of the story before doing any major fixing. So I genuinely apologise for the cringe, but these fics are like a guilty pleasure of mine and I would like to at least contribute rather than complain about the lack of fics like this. Please let me know what you think! I want to improve &lt;3</p><p>This will be in second person for now, please excuse the excessive amount of “you” used. I’ll change it later if I don’t like it. </p><p>Y/N  /  L/N= Your name / Last name<br/>H/C  / E/C = Hair colour / Eye colour<br/>BF/N = Best friend’s name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You blinked tiredly while looking out of the window of the Uber as it drove through the busy streets of London. You gazed at the buildings as they passed, drinking in the colours of the neon signs and lit up mannequins in the store windows, you made a mental note to visit those stores tomorrow as tonight you’ll be spending it at the clubs with your friends.</p>
<p><em> ‘Take a nice deep breath y/n’</em> you thought, taking out your phone and checking for any messages and the Uber trip. You were nervous, this was your first trip abroad and you weren’t one to bar hop often unlike your more experienced friends. But tonight was a special occasion, your best friend was getting married. A smile graced your features at the thought but quickly frowned, you were still yet to find a single lasting romantic connection, better luck next time. ‘<em>Maybe if I put my stupid pride aside maybe I can snag someone tonight’</em> you pondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your thoughts were cut short by the Uber driver announcing that you were at your destination, thanking the driver and existing the vehicle. Apon opening the door, cool air brushed against the skin of your legs as you stepped out, heels clacking against the pavement. You pulled your f/c party dress down and fixed your hair. You could hear the muffled sound of the music that radiated from the club, occasionally getting clearer as the bouncer opened the door for guests entering. You took another deep breath, feeling your heart pumping faster you started walking to the entrance. The bouncer checking you over quickly and opening the door, paying you no mind. You quickly entered and stood to the side, taking your phone out once again and sending a message to your friends announcing your arrival.</p>
<p>A couple of seconds later you we hit with a reply, go to the lounge in the corner. Weaving your way around the growing crowd of people you finally made your way to the lounge, where your friends flagged you down, some standing to greet you. You gave a big hug to your best friend, exchanging a greeting before she shoved a drink your way. “Y/n! I’ve been saving this one for you it’s sooo good! You have to try it!” She yelled, trying to be heard over the club music and crowd of people. You happily took the beverage and took a generous sip, savouring the taste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strike> <strong>-a couple of shots and painkillers later-</strong> </strike> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were drunk, you fell for this <em>every</em> time. BF/N always would start you of with the tastiest cocktail which would lead to shots, which was the bane of your night. You were drunk and having a nice time on the dance floor with your friends.</p>
<p>You look around and see him, time feels like it had slowed down. This man...How long had he been watching you? Feeling a little creeped out you excused yourself and stumbled back to the lounge to sit down, your friends long gone from the area. Save the few who passed out too early. Sitting down and grabbing your bag, you grabbed out a water bottle you had purchased earlier and took a drink to cool yourself off.</p>
<p>Sitting back you closed your eyes for a moment, but not for long. You felt like you were being watched, opening your eyes you scanned the room to find him again, he was wearing a black hood and had a strong jaw line, but you couldn’t make out much more due to his face being overshadowed and your vision going blurry, you felt nauseous and dizzy.<br/>
<em>‘Oh god, no no no no”</em> you thought.</p>
<p>Everything you were seeing is delaying by a second. You think you were just drugged, you thought. Looking back over at the man, wait. Did he always have a glowing eye? Was he always this close? Your mind was in shambles and then it hit you.</p>
<p>He <em>was</em> getting closer.</p>
<p>Grabbing your bag you got up and ran to the entrance stumbling through the crowd of sweaty people, some oblivious to what was happening. Your mind was foggy, your subconscious screaming at you to get help but you could feel your pursuer hot on your heels.</p>
<p>‘Where were the bouncers’ a panicked thought raced through your mind, hoping someone would save you. How could this night possibly get any worse?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your body slammed through the doors and sent you flying into the streets do your body hitting the pavement below, a choked cry escaped your lips as your arms failed to lift up your weakening body.</p>
<p>“No please, fuck! Not like this” You sobbed, your body could barely move and your vision blurry from tears and whatever was in that drink. You could barely feel the hot tears falling down your face, as you were expecting that man to burst out of the club door at any second to do god only knows what. But nothing ever came. The heavy weakness started to fade and you took that opportunity to push yourself up, a headache taking place over the dizziness. Still the stalker hasn’t come out yet but don’t plan on sticking around to find out.</p>
<p>Come to think of it, “Where is everyone?” You said aloud as you slowly stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This felt surreal, like a dream, there were no people around at all and it was dead silent. You quickly walked down a few buildings and pulled left down an alley to stay out of sight in case that man was still after you, you've seen your fair share of movies. You pulled your phone out of your bag and went to call an Uber and or call your friends for help.</p>
<p>“Fuck, no signal? Really?” You muttered, <em>‘what kind of horror movie bullshit is this?’.</em> You continued down the alley, hoping to make it out and find a bus station or taxi. But as surreal as the situation felt, the alley got darker and the air was thick. You made it out of the alley, now only slightly staggering. Whether it was the tainted water, alcohol or both you don’t care at this point. You need to find someone that’ll help, you considered turning back and heading straight into the club again, chances are that fucking creep is gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Yeah, good idea me</em>’ you thought and as you turned your heart dropped. He was there, standing watching, his yellow eye gleaming and a morbid grin on his face. “<strong>C’mere love</strong>.” His voice echoed in the alley, soon were the sounds of his shoes against the...cobblestone?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>I ‘ave some big plans for you</strong>” he added. “N-no! Fuck off you creep!” You yelled, turning the other direction, adrenaline pumping as you ran down the street, you could here him mutter “<strong>Yer can’t run forever love.</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You ran, for a while but stopped and looked around, he wasn’t chasing you, not anymore at least. You looked closely at the buildings, noting that they were different. Much more antique looking, as well as the road being cobblestone you noticed. Getting nervous and fidgeting with the hem of your dress, this was not the city of London you were just in a few minutes ago. Unless you just walked in on some film set by accident,yeah. That was it, and then you saw <em>it</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clopping down the road, a stagecoach? You ran out and flagged the driver.</p>
<p>“Oh thank god! Please, help me” you begged, the driver going stiff. “Ma’am, I ‘ave no interest of doing business with you. I ‘ave a loving wife an’ child waiting for me at home” he said sternly, his face turning red.</p>
<p>“W-what? I need help please, I’m not with any business” you pleaded, just who did he think you were?</p>
<p>“I-I ain’t associating myself wit’ anymore escorts ya’ hear?!” He exclaimed, spurring the horse and riding off.</p>
<p>“Hey! Wait! You fucking asshole!” You yelled, you felt another bout of nausea hit you and you stumbled back, until you hit the wall of the building behind you. Your breathing was laboured, and it felt like you couldn’t breathe. You turned around and emptied the contents of your stomach onto the ground, leaning onto the building for support. You pulled out a napkin and wiped your mouth and pulled your water bottle out again to rid of the taste in your mouth.</p>
<p>Just as you were about to drink from it you remembered that it was tampered with in the club. Frustrated and angry you let out a frustrated cry and threw the water bottle down and stomped your foot. You cursed yourself for ever coming here in the first place. You could have spent your evening in the hotel catching up on missed sleep, when you return to your hotel you'll do exactly that and then go to the police station in the morning. You picked a direction and started walking, pulling up your phone to check the maps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Still no reception. </strong>
</p>
<p>You’ll have to keep finding someone and then ask for directions, hoping they aren’t of bad intentions. You kept thinking of the area you were in, this felt too real. Did they really force the actors on the set to breathe in air this thick? It reeked as well, you had to give props to the set designer at least, and the driver you just spoke to who was probably method acting or something of the likes. You stumbled around for what felt like ages, but in reality you probably walked a block or two. Your feet sore from running in heels, it was so dark you kept to the street lights as best you could.</p>
<p>You were getting really tired, and fast. Maybe there was somewhere on this set you could sleep in? Surely the management wouldn’t mind. You saw what looked like a storage closet on the side of a building and took the chance, better than on the dirty street right? You slipped in and scooted onto the ground, it was cramped and uncomfortable but you still drifted to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>-Tomorrow morning, elsewhere-</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jacob took a step off of the train at the station, he had plans to meet up with Abberline and obtain some further information about Bloody Nora, the Blighters leader in London city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The assassin made his way around to the outskirts of the city, turning down alleys and streets to the place he and Abberline agreed to meet, taking care not to rouse blighter suspicion. He leaned against a shack behind a store and waited.</p>
<p>Few people had passed Jacob, none of them being the inspector. He lowered his hat and waited. Knowing Abberline, the bastard would try and sneak up on him dressed and hunched over like some old hag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s exactly what he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why ‘ello deary, mind helping an old woman such as myself?”</p>
<p>“Abberline, you’re tricks are gettin’ weak you know”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh well..." Frederick stood up fully, removing the cloth around his head. “Sorry for the delay Jacob, quiet a peculiar morning it was for me” He added, brushing off stray dirt on his dress.</p>
<p>“What took you so long? Got your bloomers in a knot?” Jacob remarked, pushing up his hat.</p>
<p>“Haha, no dear boy. I found a rather strange item on my way here. I have never seen such a container as this before.” He said as he pulled out a strange looking bottle that crinkled as he squeezed it. It still containing a clear liquid inside.</p>
<p>“It has very peculiar writing on it, perhaps the origins of this bottle? Care to take a look?” He explained, Jacob grabbed the bottle from Abberline and examined the writing, although a little taken back feeling the item. “Fiji” Jacob read aloud, examining closely he concluded the the contents should be water. He tried taking the lid off, but it wouldn’t budge, no matter how hard he tried to pull.</p>
<p>“Anyways, whilst we figure out contraption shall we discuss business?” Abberline asked.</p>
<p>“Please do, I need information regarding Bloody Nora. Me an’ Evie have been trying to clear out the London city burrow for weeks now and there’s been no sign of ‘er.” Jacob explained, idly fiddling with the bottle, Abberline started giving Jacob whatever information he had about the Burrow’s leader.</p>
<p>Before Jacob could give Abberline his thanks, a groggy voice spoke up.</p>
<p>“Uuuuuughh, where am I?” the feminine voice asked, the shack door creaking open and a figure slowly clambering out. Her hair a mess, hand apon her face shielding her eyes from the sunlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both men were startled by her appearance, they had never seen a woman dressed in such unusual clothing, not to mention the accent in which she spoke<strong>.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p>
<p>You were so hungover it was unbelievable, you had the strangest dream of being chasedfrom the club with your friends to the back to the Victorian era. You must have passed out in some random’s tool shed, that’s a first. You snorted at the ridiculousness of it all and paused when you heard someone’s throat clear. ‘Oh shit I’m busted’ you thought to yourself, “Hey listen I’m so sorryfor the commotion I-” You lifted your hand from your eyes and your breath caught in your throat. </p>
<p>The two men standing there, dressed similar to the stagecoach driver from last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So it wasn’t a dream.” You told yourself, you’re still <strong>here</strong>.</p>
<p>The two men had been eyeing you suspiciously, looking to each other in confusion. You cleared your throat grabbing their attention.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, but can you give me directions to the closest bus station? I really need to get back to my hotel and I have no mobile reception for an Uber ride.”</p>
<p>“Mobile reception? Uber?” The man in a dress asked, the other letting out a laugh <strike>that definitely did not sound like the best thing you've ever heard.</strike> He pointed at you with his thumb and said “Abberline, you haven’t got any reports for one of the loonies escapin’ ‘ave you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You frowned, you were perfectly fine, what was wrong with <em>these </em>people? Shooting a glare their way.</p>
<p>“Fine, don’t help. I’ll find my way there my...” you trailed off, looking around. Which way would you go? You’ve always had bad direction, so how are you going to find your way through a fucking city you’ve never been to. Scowling to yourself you picked out your phone, ignoring the looks the two men were still giving you. Wait. You had missed call notifications and text messages, quickly scanning through the messages first there were many from your concerned friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hun where are you? You left the club without us last night, you wouldn’t even speak to us. Are you mad? X</p>
<p>Y/N this isn’t funny, we’ve been looking everywhere for you.</p>
<p>Y/N?</p>
<p>Please pick up, you’re scaring me.</p>
<p>Y/N we spoke with the police, please come back. Please don’t be hurt. Please.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You panicked, you needed to get back as soon as possible, you tried replying but nothing was sending.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss, is everything alright?” You heard one of the men ask,</p>
<p>“What is that thing?” The other asked, eyeing your phone.</p>
<p>“Are you serious? What, do you live under a rock?” You jabbed, these two were getting on your nerves, everyone knew what a mobile phone was. There was no way these guys weren’t just playing a cruel joke, can’t they see you’re in duress?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two men looked confused, giving you a concerened look.</p>
<p>“Listen miss, you’ll have to come back with me” the one in the dress spoke.</p>
<p>No, no way in hell were you going to trust two strange men taking you anywhere. You stared at him for a second, clutched your bag tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And ran in the opposite direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You can hear them both call out for you but you didn’t care, having heels on made the situation no better, you knocked into a bunch of people. Getting angered shouts of protest every time you knocked some poor sucker over, you’d apologise but you don’t think they heard, nor does it matter to you as you were gone before you could help anyone. You noticed that there was not one person that was dressed normally, there were so many people here too. You swore you heard what sounded like a gunshot and a zipline? Doesn’t matter.</p>
<p>You took a hard left then a hard right, trying to get as far away from this place as you can, buildings starting to look more industrial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is until you ran straight into the back of some brute, knocking him into his companion in front of him and you falling onto your butt, letting out an “oof” as you hit the ground. </p>
<p>The man you bumped into, wearing a worn red coat snarled and turned to face you.</p>
<p>“The fuck do you think you’re doin’ bitch, yer really gonna get it now.” His bald head, as read as his clothing, seething with anger.</p>
<p>“You really don’it now missy” one of his friends spoke, laced with a malicious tone.</p>
<p>“You fink ‘is ones a whore? Never seen clothin’ like ‘is before” Another spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I’m so sorry sir I-” you were cut off by the man grabbing your hair and pulling you up to stand, you yelped at the rough pull, tears spilling from your eyes. You <em>hated</em> this. You wanted to go home, you wanted to be with your friends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You heard a gunshot and the rough grasp on your hair loosened, the man crying out in pain before collapsing. The others pulling out their weapons and turning around. “It’s the fucking Frye twin!” One yelled while aiming his gun, but had no chance to shoot as the man from earlier toppled on top of him and sunk a weird looking blade into the Red guys neck, and shooting the other point blank in the chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speechless is what could describe you in this moment, you were like a deer in the headlights. He just killed them. He killed them. He just fucking killed them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright love, you’re coming with me.” He reached out a hand, which in response you frantically scooted away from him.</p>
<p>“H-Hey it’s alright love, I ain’t gonna hurt you.” He reassured but you remained staring at him fearfully, tears continuing to flow. He crouched down to your level, staring you in the eyes.</p>
<p>You examined his features, he had a scar across his right eyebrow and left cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn, he looked fine as hell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it dawned on you, this wasn’t some set. This wasn’t a dream, you were back in the Victorian era. The feeling of nausea was too great for you to bare. You looked straight into this mans eyes and uttered two words.</p>
<p>“Help me.”</p>
<p>And then your vision went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Eventful as any day for someone in the 1800s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, you're finally awake. On a train of all places!<br/>You finally get to meet a pair of mysterious twins. Are they thieves or something? One seems to think you can be of use to them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were awakened by the sound of a train whistle going off, you gently stirred but did not move, enjoying the gentle sway the train you were apparently on.</p><p>You were swaddled in a blanket - a fairly comfy one at that. Snuggling deeper into the plush bed, you slowly opened one eye to see the interior of a train, nothing like the trains you had been on prior. Yep. Definitely not dreaming, you thought to yourself for the millionth time.</p><p>You had some how time travelled, you have no idea how or why  you did, but in this situation you could only think of two options: </p><p> - Accept your fate and live with the fact that you are now having to give up most of the necessities you had in the modern world</p><p>or</p><p> - somehow find your way back to the year 2020. With your only knowledge of time travel being from the movie 'Back to the future' and a few video games. </p><p> </p><p>"It's about time you've woken up." A feminine voice says, pulling you out of your thoughts.</p><p>"Who are you?" You asked, shooting upright, the comfy blanket falling from your shoulders. Looking at the young woman, she wore clothing a bit different than the women you had passed earlier, she had dark hair and plump lips with eyes that held a piecing look so sharp she could cut a bitch with them.</p><p> </p><p>The woman's eyebrow raised, a look of amusement appearing on her face, "Seeing that you are on my train, shouldn't I be asking you that?"</p><p>She strolled over, sitting on the chair adjacent to the bed and crossing one leg over the other.</p><p>"Now I'll forgive that, no need to look so worried. My name is Evie Frye, and yours?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Y/n L/n" you greeted, you looked away from her gaze. She looked intimidating, was she deliberately doing that? Most importantly, what the fuck were you going to tell her? Surely any reasonable person would think you were crazy for saying you time travelled, what would they do to you if they didn't believe you?. 'Oh hey don't mind me, just someone from good ol' year 2020. Great big brain move' you thought to yourself.</p><p>Evie Cleared her through the, gaining your attention, "Now Y/n I would like you to give me some information regarding yourself. It would be a rather stupid idea for you to lie to me." She said, reaching into her coat.</p><p>Your eyes widened and your heartbeat quickened. Was she going to kill you?</p><p>"Y/n...Can you tell me what this is?" She asked with a micheveous glint in her eye, pulling out your phone.</p><p> </p><p>"That's my....er..." You struggled to get the words out, you have proof you're from the future right? But you don't want bad things to happen if they knew what would happen in the future, maybe if she can keep a secret. You sure damn hope so. Fuck it, what's the harm in spilling it to a few people here an there, as long as they don't have proof there's nothing to worry about... Right? Plus, if it does change how could it make 2020 even more of a shitstorm then it already was? You could come back to half the world on fire and you wouldn't even be able to tell f it was caused by you or not at this point. </p><p>"Well?" She chimed impatiently.</p><p>"Listen, you have to keep this a secret ok? You can doom the future of humanity if everyone finds out." you said, frantic in tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh keeping secrets are we?" A male voice spoke up, the same one from before you passed out. Did he just jump in from the roof?</p><p>"Back so soon dear brother?" she spoke with sarcasm, "This here is Jacob, the one that saved you from those blighters.".</p><p> </p><p>"Jacob..." you repeated looking at him, "Thank you...for earlier I guess".</p><p>A smug grin appeared on his face, "Just doing the usual, miss...er"</p><p>"Y/n" You said.</p><p>"Y/n" He repeated, "So what are these secrets you both are talking about hm? Without me?" he pouted. By god that was the cutest thing you've seen all day.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, do continue Y/n. I apologise for my brother's <em>rude</em> interruption" Evie said, shooting a glare at her brother who seemingly was oblivious to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah y-yes, as I was-s saying, you need to keep what I tell you a secret. You must never tell anyone else, or humanity may be doomed." You said, flinging your legs over the bed and gripping the edge. This was nerve wracking and embarrassing.</p><p>"Doomed? How so?" Evie asked, tilting her head. "If this information is that serious, then why tell us?" Jacob added.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, however the chances of anyone else believing you is slim. Without proof that is." You motioned to your phone in Evie's hand and then continued, "I can't say for sure what's going to happen, it's all speculation. But if everyone, or certain people in power knew this.It'll change everything. S-so tell me, what year is this?" you swallowed nervously.</p><p>The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife, a serious look donning both Evie's and Jacob's face.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob spoke up, "1868".</p><p> </p><p>"No fucking way" you blurted out, you pinched yourself to make sure for the millionth time this was a dream. You knew the general era you were in, but to have the exact year told to you made the reality of the situation kick in. Getting a confused look by both people.</p><p>"I-I..." You stuttered, giving yourself a moment to breathe. "I'm from the year 2020. the both of you are essentially old enough to be my great, great, great, great, great, great grandparents." You finally let out, looking down trying to focus on your unsteady breathing.</p><p>The room was silent, only the sound of the train riding over the tracks can be heard.</p><p> </p><p>And then there was a roar of laughter from Jacob, Evie following.</p><p>"Do you- hah-Do you seriously think we're going to believe that?" he laughed out.</p><p>A deep blush rising to your face you turned your head up to glare at the two. </p><p>"It's true, and it's your problem if you don't believe me!" You snapped.</p><p>"That's my phone that Evie has! This thing has literally my whole life on it!" You beckoned for Evie to give your phone back. She, regaining her posture places your phone in her hand.</p><p>As you unlocked it you searched through for anything to help prove your point, vaguely noticing both twins leering over to watch what your doing.</p><p>What should you bring up? You thought. And remembered the pictures you've taken of London when you and your friends went sight seeing earlier the day you went to the bar. You pulled up a picture of Big Ben, specifically one taken across the road, with cars and other people in the picture, maintenance scaffolding also on the tower.</p><p> </p><p>"That's Big Ben" Evie exclaimed, taking a closer look.</p><p>"It certainly doesn't look like the Big Ben 'ere" Jacob added, "What is that?" he asked, pointing at the car in the picture.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled, "That's a car, we use that as transportation in".</p><p>His mouth formed an o shape and you carried on. For the next 10 minutes you were showing them some pictures of modern London, being cut short by a a picture you took with your friends at the club. You looking obviously wasted.</p><p>Blushing you quickly set the phone down and looked away from the twins. "So, do you believe me now?" you asked, getting a nod from both twins.</p><p>And then Evie gave you a look, one that made you feel uneasy.  </p><p>"I think you may be of use to our cause" she said, a smug look appearing on her face. She continued, "You see, I am looking for something very important. The specific detail I unfortunately can not disclose to you until i know for sure I can trust you. But I think you may be of some use to us".</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out a letter and handed it to Jacob, "My <em>kind</em> and <em>dear</em> brother will assist you with this Y/n" She shot an evil look to her brother, him shooting a glare back at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going on one of your pointless errands." Jacob shot at her, Evie rolling her eyes.</p><p>"If you do this for me Jacob, consider the next round of drinks on me." A smirk forming on her lips, Jacob huffed and moved towards the door. "I'll see you at the station." He looked at you, and jumped off.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah wait!" You shot up, did he just jump off of a moving train?</p><p>"He's fine" Evie said, "Now, we need to get you fitted into some...ahem, <em>proper</em> clothing."</p><p>You completely forgot about that, your ears burning you nodded. Evie walked towards the next train cart and beckoned for you to follow. Standing up you suddenly felt self conscious, gripping the hem of the dress and pulling down a little. Following Evie, she helped show you how to get into a common dress to try. "I can give you a shirt and pants if you prefer however I think it's best to dress as to standard for now. If it gets too much let me know." She instructed, you nodded.</p><p>Frowning at the dark grey dress, you felt too overdressed but it'll make do. It had way too many layers for you to count, definitely very claustrophobic. </p><p>'It's only temporary until you get back home' you thought, a wash of guilt went over you. You definitely aren't able to attend your friends wedding, you hope she understands. You hope it at least carries on without you and they search for you afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, I'm off. Jacob will be waiting for you at the next stop at the station, if you get lost make your way to the nearest group of people wearing green and tell them that Evie sent you." She said.</p><p> </p><p>"W-wait where are you going?" you asked nervously.</p><p>"I have a few errands I also need to run, hence why I'm unable to assist you myself sorry. However there's no need to worry. You're in good hands." She assured, before leaving you to your lonesome.</p><p>Sighing you went to the previous cart and stuffed your phone in the dress pocket, the train whistling and slowing down, indicating that you need to be prepared to leave.</p><p> </p><p>When the train stopped, you hopped off and looked around. It. was. packed.</p><p>You took a few steps forward, looking out for Jacob. You were lost in daydream before bumping into someone, staggering backwards were quickly caught by them.</p><p>"Woah there, I swear I could mistake you for being blind if not for you bumping into everyone" Jacob laughed, you let out a nervous laugh along with him "Sorry, I'm still adjusting to everything" you confessed.</p><p>"Come on then" he said hand place on your back gently leading you out of the building, your blush growing from the contact.</p><p>"Evie wants us to check a few buildings, see if you can recognise 'em" Jacob explained.</p><p>Why on earth would she want you to do that? "You guys aren't thieves are you?" you asked giving him a sceptical look, only getting a chuckle from the man.</p><p>"In a way I guess, but I'm not looking to steal just regular valuables. In my opinion I don't think it even exists." He huffed.You frowned, you didn't want to be helping people steal things "And what if I don't help you?" you asked.</p><p> </p><p>A cheeky grin grew on his face "I can give you back to the blighters" he mused, "Just kidding". You shot a playful glare at him. </p><p>You both approached an empty stagecoach, "Hop in", he said, climbing into the drivers seat and grabbing the reigns.</p><p>"Can I pet it?" you asked, staring at the horse.</p><p>"Uhh, sure." he said.</p><p>You slowly approached the animal, slowly reaching out your hand you gave the horse a pap on his neck and flinched away when the horses neck twitched in response. You quickly walked to the carriage and jumped in,  ignoring jacobs roaring laughter. Maybe next time. To change the subject you cleared your throat, " So, you didn't answer my question earlier. Why should I trust you guys if all you're going to do is use my intel to steal?".</p><p>You could hear the sound of the reigns being stirred and feel the carriage start moving.</p><p> </p><p>"Good question," he responds "All in good time dearie, we need to know you can be trusted. I can assure you that our cause is for good intentions." He further explained.</p><p>"Although my question for you is why do you trust us? I mean you've made it this far and we 'aven't killed you" he stated,</p><p>"Probably because you both are the first people to actually not try and kill me within the last 24 hours" you said, crossing your arms. To hell with it, they could be thieves but at least their not killing you.</p><p> </p><p>Yet that is.</p><p> </p><p>You heard jacob clear his throat.</p><p>"Say, how well do you know London? based from what I saw earlier, it doesn't seem to be very well." you heard him mutter that last part, you felt your eye twitch.</p><p>"I'm just a tourist, but I'll try my best." you said.</p><p> </p><p>"Please do, the sooner this is done with the sooner we can get get some drinks and something to eat, besides I want to know more about this future you're from."</p><p> </p><p>'Oh bother' you thought, this was going to be a long day.</p><p>-<strong>One painstakingly long trip later- </strong> </p><p>You helped Jacob point out the buildings as you passed by, starting in Whitechapel then making your way into the city of london. Going by famous landmarks in your time, you were able to point out what still stood in your time. The sun sinking into the horizon you were exhausted, you couldn't help with any specific houses or mansions as you had only been through specific areas. </p><p>While you could enjoy looking at everything, you could tell that Jacob was practically falling asleep at the reigns. You couldn't deny that this was boring, you can see why Evie just didn't do this herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Shod it, we're doing somethin' else." Jacob said, stirring the reigns a little harder the carriage shot off, nearly flinging you into the wall of the carriage letting out a surprised yell.</p><p>You do sure miss seat belts right now, being flung around like this is sure to give you some nasty bruising later. You can hear the sound of people cursing at Jacob as he flies past them and the thundering sound of the horse galloping. "That's a good girl" you hear Jacob cooes to the horse.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what are we doing now?!" You yell out, "We will be doing something more fun, Evie's boring tasks for an imaginary artefact can wait!" He yelled back. Then, the horse came to a screeching halt. Once again throwing you into the carriage wall, "you could warn me ya know!" you scolded.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, can't help it." He shrugged, hopping down and opening the door.</p><p>You stumbled over your dress trying to get out but managed, "That was not fun" you said as Jacob closed the door.</p><p>"So, what are we doing if we aren't doing Evie's errand?" you asked, straightening out your dress.Jacobs head beckoned to the building behind him, several drunkards walking out.</p><p>"I'm already hungover as shit Jacob, I cannot go for another round of drinking" you whined, stomach churning at the thought of more alcohol.</p><p>"Fear not love, we'll do that later" He winked, " I have a contact in here that's going to give me some information." He continued, walking you into the pub.</p><p>You got the the entrance and looked in, there were way too many intimidating people in there. "I'll wait out here." You nevervously laugh, Jacob shrugging.</p><p>"Suit yourself, I won't be long." He said as he entered. You could hear him greet the bar, but couldn't get much more as a child bumped into you.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry miss!" The little boy shouted running past. It was getting late, he probably had a curfew, children in these times had those, right?</p><p>You looked around, no one else was looking at you, you stuck your hand in your pocket and check your phone.</p><p>'Oh no' you thought.</p><p>There was nothing there. You frantically searched around you, and checked through the carriage window to check if it fell out.Then it dawned on you, you turned down the road were the boy went and just spotted him turning down a street.</p><p>You lunged into a sprint, if you could call it that with this damn dress. "Get back here you little brat!" You yelled out, you saw him freeze and look over his shoulder, then break into a sprint as well. </p><p>You tailed him for a couple of blocks, starting to run out of stamina. But you could not lose your phone, it was all you had left.</p><p>Finally you came to a dead end, a group of children were waiting. The boy hiding behind a girl that looked slightly older, is a dark green dress. The soot covered boy peering up from behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally....found you" you choked out between breaths, leaning against the wall.</p><p>The little girl raised an eyebrow, and cocked her head. Looking behind you you see some older children block the way you came in. Were you about to get jumped by some children? It were almost laughable if it were not from you nearly dying from running out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your business miss." The girl said, you looked at her and then the little boy cowering behind her.</p><p>"I want my property back. Please." You said. Standing up, admittedly you were a sucker for kids. So you were barely making it through trying to be intimidating, the little girl spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about miss, little robbie here would do no such thing as stealin'".</p><p>"Please, it's literally all I have." You pleaded, your hands trembling.</p><p>"We don't 'ave much either miss." The girl spoke, a hint of sadness in her voice as she continued "We need all we can get, some of us are trying to look after our families, look after ourselves. With the blighters and starrick around we 'ave been working more hours for less pay".</p><p>You completely forgot about how children worked in these times, you hated learning about that, how the world needed to employ children for such horrendous jobs. You looked over at all of them, they looked tired. You crouched down sitting on your knees and said "I'm sorry to hear, that thing that was taken from me will not be worth anything without me. Sure, where I'm from they'd be worth something but right here, right now. For you, it's worthless. I'm sorry." You wished you could help them in some way. But you didn't even have money to give to them. The girl looked like she was in thought for a moment. Both her and the boy looking at each other for a brief second before she sighed, then motioned for the boy to give your phone back. He reluctantly held out the item in his hand.</p><p>You grabbed and pocketed the phone, then grabbed the boy and hugged him, catching him and everyone by surprise. Tears spilled from your eyes, you muttering "I'm sorry".</p><p>Here you were, taking the life you had for granted. When these children were doing everything they could to support themselves to barely survive, it felt like a kick in the gut. You let the boy go and he quickly scurried back behind the girl.</p><p>"What's your name?" You asked.</p><p>"Clara" She replied, weary of what you were going to do next.</p><p>You put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>promise</em> you, it'll get better". </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologise, english is my first language BUT i'm an idiot :P<br/>Hope you guys are having a good day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: An eventful day finally comes through an end.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacob and y/n get to know more about each other, both forming a strong friendship. <br/>You feel emotional and homesick, Jacob is there to listen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob walked out of the pub wiping his bloody lip. "That did not go as expected, did you see that y/n?" He asked, when he received no response he looked around.</p>
<p>There was no sight of you anywhere. Can you not stay still for a few minutes? He swore to himself, before grabbing one of the urchins passing him. "You haven't happened to see any odd acting women around here have you? h/c hair and in a grey dress?" He asked, letting go of the child's arm.</p>
<p>"One o' Clara's just been chased down by a woman just like that, littl' Robbie just nicked something from 'er" The child confessed, Jacob nodded and slipped a coin to the child. He continued down the street before shooting the rope launcher and pulling himself up on top of one of the nearest buildings. He scales across the building roofs, being mindful of the chimneys. When he reached the area Clara's usually found in, he saw you. He crouched down and listened in, you didn't seem to be in distress and you seemed to be sitting with the children. He could hear you laugh and he found himself wanting to hear more of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You seemed to be playing small games with some of the children, something about eye-spy? Nothing he's ever heard of as a child, although granted he wasn't allowed such a thing as fun when he was younger.</p>
<p>Not that it didn't stop him from doing that though.</p>
<p>He decided that hiding wasn't necessary, he jumped down. Startling y/n in the process.</p>
<p>"Christ Jacob you gave me a heart attack." She exclaimed, Jacob chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Everything alright?" He asked, staring down at Clara. Clara nodded, "Just a bit of a misunderstanding" She said, "You know 'er?" The girl asked. Jacob nodded, "She's an accomplice of ours, best let the others know that y/n isn't to be targeted for pickpocketing." Jacob said, y/n shooting him a puzzling look.</p>
<p>
  <strong> - </strong>
</p>
<p> "She's an accomplice of ours, best let the others know that y/n isn't to be targeted for pickpocketing." Jacob said, you shot him a confused look. You hadn't agreed to be an accomplice in anything, just provide information in return for saving your life. 'Best ask about it later though' you thought to yourself.</p>
<p>"It's good you came Jacob, I've received some horrible news..." Clara said. You couldn't help but listen to the information that Clara was giving to Jacob, was it about what she mentioned earlier?</p>
<p>"Starrick's at it again." Clara spoke, "He's 'aving the Blighters resort to forcefully taking children from their homes and off the street to work. Robbies brother was..." She looked down, tears welling in her eyes. You wanted to confort her but Jacob had already beat you to it, kneeling down to her level and looking at her.</p>
<p>"Which factory?" He asked, a serious tone donning his voice. Clara shook her head, "I'm being told it's the factories all throughout London, but Southwark spinnin' Mill has had the most kidnapped children forced into it recently. And Starrick has cut almost all of the children's earnings. Anyone caught trying to leave are severely beaten and left to rot." she continued. You looked to Jacob, rage filling your heart. He looked just as- no even more angry than you were. He stood up without a word and grabbed your wrist and started pulling you to the street.</p>
<p>You dare not oppose him at this moment and followed him. Looking back at Clara, you could see her wiping her tears and others coming to comfort her. Robbie looked over your way and shouted "Please teach us some more games sometime miss!". You smiled sadly, these children deserved more. Hopefully there'll be something you can do in the future to help them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking back to the stagecoach in silence, there was a group of people waiting around all dressed in Green.</p>
<p>"Rooks, meet me at the Southwark Spinning Mill." Jacob commanded, the group without hesitation nodded and went off to their assigned destination. 'Is he a leader of some sort?' you pondered, Jacob opened the stagecoach door and waited for you to enter.</p>
<p>You slipped in and made sure to brace yourself on the corner so you wouldn't be flung around as much as you were previously. Jacob stayed silent the whole time, spurring the reigns and the horse darting off. You sat there thinking about your situation a little more, sometimes being pulled from through the when jacob hit a bump. He really didn't seem like a bad guy, he clearly wouldn't care about those kids if he was right? Who was this Starrick man? The blighters working for him? What were they about? Who was this group jacob spoke to earlier? Many questions you'll have for Jacob and Evie later. It was pretty late at this point. No way would they have children working this late- Never mind, if this Starrick man was as cruel as he sounded, he definitely would force children to work at all hours.</p>
<p><em>Did Jacob and Evie have to go through the same thing?</em> </p>
<p>The stagecoach was slowly pulled to a stop, then you heard Jacob knock on the roof. "Stay in here while I deal with this, I'm assuming you have questions. I'm happy to answer them later, I'll have one of my men keep you company since this place is crawling with Blighters." He said. <br/>"Yes sir" you responded, leaning back and pulling out your phone. Strange, you've only just noticed that it's battery life hasn't drained a bit. You hoped it'd stay like that, once it died there was no way to charge it until you got back home. You idly played a few mobile games until you heard a small rap on the door and it opening slowly to a woman in green.</p>
<p>You had quickly slid your phone in your pocket and pat the seat beside you. A smile graced her features and she slid in, closing the door. <br/>"Jacob said that you may be more comfortable with another woman around instead." She told you, you smiled back and awkward silence filling the space. A gunshot was suddenly heard and then another, you looked around in panick and the woman said "That'll be us, no need t' worry" She said, not bothered.</p>
<p>"Aren't you afraid they'll be hurt?" You asked, she laughed and leaned back arms crossing behind her head.<br/>"Not at all, I 'ave the utmost faith in Jacob and th' rooks" she continued "They saved me at my lowest point, joining the Rooks was the least I can do for them.". <br/>You smiled at her again, "If you don't mind me asking, what did they save you from?"<br/>She thought for a moment, a somber look gracing her features. You felt like you've over stepped and she spoke "I was a prostitute in Whitechapel, before Jacob the place was crawling with Blighters." She paused and then a small laugh came out from her, "I can tell you, them bligh'er's don't know how to treat a woman, especially one of the working type". You nodded, you didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p>The female Rook suddenly lifted her shirt to show a gnarly scar running up her stomach and she said, "That night I thought I was done for, he refused to pay and I couldn't go without <em>another</em> missed pay. Those fuckers <em>never</em> paid, constantly threatening your life or their so called 'protection' over you... That night the Rooks showed up. Jacob in tow, having me brought to the hospital and nursed back to health. After that, I joined the Rooks who accepted me for who I was, no questions asked." She said, that sad look disappearing on her face.</p>
<p>She looked at you and asked "So how'd you meet Jacob? Are you a mistress of 'is?"<br/>You blushed hard, "N-no it's not like that I-I'm just an accomplice of his!" you blurted out, hiding your face in your hands. "Y-you see I'm just a tourist too, H-he too saved me from blighters after I literally bumped into them" you stuttered out.</p>
<p>The woman laughed, "That sure does sound like a blighter if I've ever heard one.".<br/>An awkward silence filled the stagecoach once more, you could no longer hear any gunshots and a sense of unease filled your stomach, despite the woman's words of comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Audie" The woman said.<br/>"Audie?" You asked, confused.<br/>She laughed a little and continued "That's my name, Audie".<br/>"Oh... My name is y/n" You replied, embarrassed that you didn't ask for her name earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, Audie? Can I ask, what type of group are you guys in?" You asked, tilting your head. <br/>"We're the rooks -as you know. We're a new an' upcoming gang in London, our gang has grown quite notorious thanks to Jacob" She spoke with such confidence, your eyes nearly popped out of your head. <br/>A gang?! You would have guessed maybe but you were giving the benefit of the doubt. And here you were, an <em>accomplice</em> to a gang leader, your mother would faint if she heard such things. <br/><br/>You heard a snort from Audie, probably laughing at your reaction. You'd assume a gang would be rough and nasty, much like the Blighters from what you've both seen and heard. But Audie was nice, you found it hard to imagine her doing anything bad such as murder but you decide it's best not to second guess.<br/><br/>You both spoke for a while, until the stagecoach door was opened. Jacob standing there with a smirk, "Didn't interrupt anything did I?" He asked, both you and Audie shook your heads, you noticed the cut on his lip.<br/>"You're hurt" you pointed out, leaning over to get a better look. Taken aback Jacob scratched the back of his neck. "That was from earlier, no need to worry." He said, he then turned to Audie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks for watching her Audie, you're free to go." He said, Audie thanking him and exiting the stagecoach. "I'll be seeing you later y/n!" She said, walking towards the factory.You now noticing the group of rooks guiding children out.</p>
<p>"Alright, you and me are going to get something to eat. How's that sound?" He asked, leaning against the door. As on cue, your stomach grumbled earning a sly smirk from the man. huffing you looked away, "Food sounds nice".<br/><br/><br/>-</p>
<p><br/>Jacob had taken you to a pub, the only thing open at this time. <br/><br/>Both of you sat at a table in the corner jacob had ordered 2 bowls of some stew, which he happily dug into. You on the other hand, remembered the sanitary practices of this time and it made your stomach churn at the thought. You played around with the food- it didn't look too bad and either way you had to eat it. <br/><br/>"You alright?" Jacob asked, wiping sauce off of his mouth, he looked at you expectantly. "Y-yeah, it's nothing" you shot back, taking the fork and shoving food into your mouth, praying this wouldn't make you sick.</p>
<p><br/>You both didn't speak much during the meal, both finishing your meals and exiting the pub. He went to open the stagecoach door but you decided to be ballsy, surprising Jacob as you climbed into the passenger side of the stagecoach and pat the spot next to you.<br/>He grinned and closed the door, approaching the other side and climbing onto the drivers side and spurred the horse into a slow trot. You exhaled, slumping your shoulders. <br/><br/>You turned to Jacob and said "That was an eventful day, I could sleep for years after this." Jacob smiled at that and you continued "Soo, you mentioned earlier you had questions? I certainly have questions for you" you mused.<br/>Jacob looked up in thought, then asked "How did you get here?". <br/>You thought about the question for a second, "Honestly, I don't know how I ended up here. I was out drinking with my friends, and I think I was drugged and then chased down by some creep with a yellow eye." Jacob looked at you for a second but didn't say anything regarding it.</p>
<p>He then asked his next question, "What was your life like? It's clearly different from what I can tell.". <br/><br/>Was he...getting to know you? <br/><br/>You swallowed, "You're right, it's much different." You spoke, "I'm currently attending university, living with my parents when not studying and I work as a waitress in whatever spare time I have." <br/>You looked down, and then onto the cobblestone road a head of you. "My mother and Father are probably really worried right now, they never wanted me to come to England" you said.<br/><br/>"Then why'd you come?" Jacob asked.<br/>"My best friend's wedding, she's met some guy here and had been with him for so long now. I'm sure I've disappointed her though, I've ruined her wedding. And she spent so, so long planning it." Your voice shook and you felt Jacob's hand on your shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. <br/><br/>"I'm sorry to hear" He spoke up, "You're more than welcome to stay with me- us on the train for however long you need. So as you help us in whatever way you can.". <br/><br/>He was so nice. You could hug him. <br/><br/>"Now, I believe you had some questions for me?" He said, changing the subject.</p>
<p>You wiped your now wet eyes, "Yes, I did. Who is Starrick? Who are you?" you asked.<br/>Jacobs face went a little sour, eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>"Starrick is a corrupt barstard. He's the reason that the people of London are suffering, he and the bloody Blighters." He grit his teeth, you put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of whatever thoughts he was in.<br/>"Were you like those children?" you asked, feeling you may have prodded a little too much.<br/><br/>"Me? No, I was raised in Crawford by my Grandmother" He paused, "And father". You hummed and nodded, deciding not to pry any further. Soon enough your eyelids starting to droop, and once they did you slumped onto your left, onto something soft and warm, you heard Jacob mutter something but didn't think too much of it as you fell into sleep.<br/><br/><br/>-<br/><br/>Finally making it back to the train station, he dropped down from the stagecoach and walked around, picking you up bridal style and carried you in. The hideout was there, stopped temporarily for restocking and maintenance. He was surprised that you hadn't stirred much, he went to his cart and placed you onto the bed, pulling the blanket over you. You stirred a little and sloppily grabbed his hand, "mhpph, stay" you mumbled, before your breathing slowed back down.<br/><br/>"I'm right 'ere." Jacob whispered before gently prying your hand off and walking to the couch and plopping down onto it.<br/>He kicked his feet up and pulled down his hat and closing his eyes. <br/><br/>"You know, you shouldn't be bringing strangers onto the train" a male voice spoke quietly, cracking one eye open he looked over to the figure looming in the shadows.<br/>"She isn't a stranger Henry, just an accomplice. Evie can explain when she get's back" Jacob mumbled. <br/>Henry shrugged and turned around leaving the cart, silence once again filling the air. Jacob soon fell asleep.<br/><br/>-<br/><br/>The sun was barely rising when you jolted awake, your eyes darted around the room. You had a nightmare about the man with the yellow eye. You spotted Jacob snoring away on the couch and you felt ten times safer "Just a dream" you uttered to yourself and fell back onto the bed with a huff.</p>
<p>You were enjoying the swaying motions of the train when you heard the cart door open and you turned your head to see Evie come in, you sat up and stretched your arms.<br/><br/>"Good morning Evie" you yawned, a smile graced her features.</p>
<p>"Good morning y/n" she greeted, she was holding a stack of papers that she had pulled onto the desk in the room, her focus shifting to the papers. <br/>You awkwardly sat there for a bit before pulling out your phone and playing a game on it, you inwardly celebrated the battery life still not going down. You sat there for a while tapping away trying to beat your previous high score and then it hit you.<br/><br/>You had a polaroid printer in your bag, you brought it with you so you could make a wedding present for your friend. You pretty much had documented your whole lives together with photos, so you compiled a scrapbook with all of the photos you could find of her and planned on printing all of the photos on your phone, since you were too lazy to print them at a shop you sunk your money into an insane amount of polaroids and a printer for your phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Evie?" You quietly called, as not to wake Jacob. <br/>"Hm?" She responded, not looking up from the papers. <br/>"Do you know where my bag is?" You asked, Evie pointed to a corner. <br/>You crept passed jacob and to where Evie was pointing, retrieving your stuff and creeping back. You tried your best to maintain your balance, but the train must have gone over something as it harshly jerked you to the side forcing you to land on top of Jacob and startling him awake. You frantically apologised and scrambled to the bed.<br/><br/>Jacob rubbed his eyes and stood up "I'm up, I'm up" he said, stretching his back and making his way into the other cart.<br/>"Care for a coffee or tea y/n?" He tiredly called. <br/>"Whatever you're having please!" you replied. <br/>Sitting on the bed you pulled out the scrapbook and the small printer, you also had a change of clothes, some makeup and a few sanitary items along with the blank polaroids and scrapbooking materials as well as your phone cable. This was just in case you had to spend the night somewhere else that night. <br/>You were so very glad you prepared.<br/><br/>You opened the scrapbook to it's newest page, you had almost filled the thing up, only about 2-3 pages away from completion, you hooked up the printer to your phone and searched for a photo to print. <br/>Your friend and her to-be husband on the day they met, and another from the day of the Bachelorette party.<br/><br/>She looked so happy in those photos and you envied that, you wanted to find someone that'd make you just as happy as her. Eyes starting to well up you thought that maybe now isn't a time to scrapbook, and to distract your thoughts. <br/><br/>"Hey Evie?" You called, her humming in response. <br/>"Can I take a picture of you?" You asked, holding up your phone. <br/>She looked over at you, confused before nodding. She stood up straight and had a neutral face as she waited for you to take your photo, you did and waited for the polaroid to print.<br/>"Ahh Evie that's so boring! You have to smile when you have a photo taken!" You laughed, she looked so confused and you took another, giggling to yourself. You took the polaroid that was just printed and fanned it around to speed up the development.<br/><br/>"You look gorgeous!" You exclaimed, handing her the photo.<br/>She looked perplexed and amazed by the photo. "It's like you've actually put me in this!" she gasped. You smiled at her reaction, you heard jacob come back in, balancing two teacups in his hands. You snapped a photo of him trying to take a sip and not get tipped over by the train, another photo printing.<br/>You took the cup from Jacob and took a sip, humming at the warm liquid going down your throat. It was the first drink you've had in a while, so you ignored its bitter taste. <br/>You picked up the picture and fanned it, got jacob at just the right moment, his lips puckered up on the cup while his eyes were fixated on the other, giggling you showed Evie.<br/><br/><br/>"What are you two laughin' about over there?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg i'm so tired, i have to work tomorrow and insomnia is a bitch. Hope you enjoy this chapter x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Templar hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N semi adjusts to life in the 1800s, doing errands for the twins for a bit of money. But why are there so many creeps? Maybe someday she'll get the courage to fight back. One day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It had been a few weeks since you had been found by Jacob, you had been introduced to everyone on the train including Henry and was (very briefly) told about the assassins and Templars.</p><p>Whilst hesitant at first you had volunteered to be a 'spy' of sorts, helping gain information for the assassins. Putting your phone to use you would record conversations/take photos of potential targets if required. It wasn't too grand, mostly you did this with smaller targets and left the Templars to the assassins, since you weren't on any records nor did you look threatening it gave you an advantage to areas that would make Jacob and Evie look suspicious. Not that you'd go in alone of course, you either had Jacob or Evie watch from the shadows or have a rook accompany you through the area.</p><p>It also gave you a chance to explore and make a bit of money for the information.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>You and Jacob had been getting close - Friend wise of course, and honestly he was one up there for being a good friend if you were honest, granted you were only really close friends with bf/n. </p><p>Today you had a little mission of sorts requested by Evie, she advised you of a Templar meetup being rumoured in a market place at one of the docks near the Thames river. You were walking besides Audie, who volunteered to join you today. Admittedly you were nervous and it was showing, your hand in your pocket positioning the phone camera to make it just stick out as you started shooting a video. </p><p>Both you and Audie were moving through oncomers and stopping at stalls to 'look' at it's items she gave you the local gossip - Not that you understood much of it or who it was about but it was nice conversation.</p><p>You spotted the two templars talking with one another and you had gently nudged Audie with your elbow getting her attention.</p><p>You made your way over to them, stopping at the closest stall. You dare not pay too close attention to what they were currently saying, your phone will do the work for you, it wasn't too loud which was good. Your hands skimmed over the goods at the store and Audie took to speaking with the vendor, trying to haggle prices on some of the items.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It had been about 10 minutes you reckon, you weren't paying attention to the templars but for some reason you felt a gaze on you, you tried your best to ignore it but it kept getting more intense, your instincts telling you to get out of there. You felt a tap on your shoulder, and you turned to look around at the stranger. Your face paled as you turned face to face with one of the templars. His black hair slicked back, piercing blue eyes and a large jaw with freshly shaved stubble, he towered over you like a wolf to a cornered rabbit.</p><p> Now, you knew this wasn't one of the big guys like you saw strewn up on the wall, otherwise it'd be Evie in your place right now but it was still scary, and this guy was too close for comfort.</p><p>"'Scuse me miss, but I think you dropped this" he said, holding up a coin. You let out a nervous laugh and pet your pockets down exaggeratedly.<br/>"O-oh silly me! Thank you kindly sir!" You said, licking your drying lips. His eyes darkened for a second before he gave a grim smile, showing his yellowing teeth and then grabbing your wrist. He placed the coin in your palm and curled your hand around it before letting go.</p><p>Your alarm bells were ringing, you wanted to run, spit on this guy (although something tells you he wouldn't hate it) taking a nervous glance over at Audie, who looked stiffened throwing a glare his way which either he hadn't noticed or is choosing to ignore. You had told Audie before hand not to cause a scene, you needed to remain anonymous no matter what. You shot her a desperate look and her hand slowly started reaching into her coat, preparing for the worst.</p><p> </p><p>"Say miss, I 'aven't heard that type of accent before. Nor 'ave I seen your pretty face around here. And I'm pretty good at recognising faces." He boasted, you gave a polite smile and nodded "I-I'm sure you are sir! I'm-m just a tourist" you said, hoping he'd take a hint.</p><p>He grinned, swiping a loose hair behind your ear and muttered "I'll be 'ere <em>love</em>, if you ever need the company.".</p><p> </p><p>You felt physically repulsed, but tried your hardest to keep the feeling hidden. You felt Audie tug on your arm and say "Come on, we'll miss our boat" before dragging you into the crowd, the Templar doing nothing but stand there, staring at you.</p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space">"That was a close one" you heard Audie breath out after making it a couple of blocks away.  <br/></span>You said nothing as both you and Audie made your way back to the train.</p><p>You placed your phone on the desk, already have taught Evie how to play videos on your phone so you didn't need to be there when she studied the video. Generally you'd watch over before handing it on so you could cut out any bits that had nothing to do with the target but you didn't this time, you felt sick thinking back on it. You just went to the went to the end of the train and sat on the ledge.</p><p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p><p>Jacob had returned to the train, he managed to clear out some blighter hideouts for the past couple of days, the burrow leader challenging him to a war which was going to commence in a day or so. Jacob needed a restock of supplies and some rest, he boarded and saw Audie talking amoung the other members of the gang, usually y/n would be with them. Jacob approached Audie "Where's y/n?" Jacob asked, it was odd for her to be away from everyone at this time he thought.</p><p>Audie looked down, "Just returned from an information gatherin' session Jacob but..." She paused which worried him. "Is she okay?" Jacob said ubruptly, Audie looked up to him and nodded her head, Jacob internally sighing in relief.</p><p>"We were at the Thames market and Y/N had an...Incident with the templar we were watchin'. She's uh..." Audie finished motioning her head to the back of the train, Jacob thanked the woman and made his way down.</p><p>Jacob was pissed, how could Evie send y/n out to do something like that? There was no way y/n was experienced enough to be spying on templars. What if they caught her out? She'd be killed for sure. </p><p>He'd talk to Evie about it later.</p><p>As Jacob approached the end of the train he saw you, slumped against the rail. Fidgeting with a coin. <span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>"Y/n?" Jacob asked. You didn't respond.<br/>He sat down next to you, legs swinging off of the train. </p><p>"I...He..." You muttered, you looked down. Clenching the coin in your hand a scowl appeared on your face. "<em>I didn't fucking drop anything!</em>" you growled, throwing the coin as hard as you could off of the train. You were seething, tears running down your cheeks.</p><p>"It'll be ok y/n" Jacob cooed, "Evie will take care of them.".</p><p> </p><p>"I wish I could be of more help to you guys." You mumbled, wiping your tears.</p><p>"You're doing the best you can with what you've got. Besides, you're already doing all you can to help us out, I promise you it'll get easier." Jacob reassured. You smiled a little at his efforts.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>"In fact, not many can look a templar in the eye an' get away unscathed." Jacob laughed, patting you on the back, "How about when I take down this blighter prick, we go and get a couple of drinks hm?." he continued. </p><p>You giggled, "Sure, I'd like that".</p><p>"Right, now that's settled. I forgot I had an important thing I needed to attend to, I'll be back later tonight" Jacob exclaimed jumping off the ledge. Honestly with the amount of times he had done that the shock factor wore off, you waved to him as the train moved further away.</p><p>You sat there for a while, enjoying the scenery of industrial buildings and train stations passing by, the sinking sun giving a fiery glow on the buildings. You reflected on today, there was no way you could take on a templar. At all. And on top of that he was a fucking creep.</p><p>If this were modern times you'd spit on the man and chew him out, but you weren't in your time anymore. You'd probably would be killed for such an action and you hated that, you wondered how Audie, Evie and every other woman in this time even coped.</p><p>You'll never know.  </p><p>You stood up, brushing yourself off and walked inside, opting to take one of the couches knowing Jacob will need as much rest as he can if he's going against a gang leader or something like that. You picked up one of the nearby books and starting to read, losing yourself into it's story you idly played with your hair, stopping so occasionally to flip the page.</p><p>You had lost track of time, looking out of the window you could see it was dark. You weren't too hungry tonight, opting to go for any little snacks that were lying around.</p><p>With an oatcake hanging from your mouth as you changed into a simple nightgown you had purchased after getting sick of sleeping in a bulky dress and not wanting to offend anyone with your modern clothing.</p><p>Passing back through to the lounge you sat down, it was quiet, too quiet. You knew that Agnes was  around here but she was too busy for conversation right now and god have mercy on you if you dare interrupt her work. Henry and Evie were also on another mission locating the artefact.</p><p>You groaned out of boredom and plopped onto couch, you looked up and out the window, staring at the stars.</p><p>They're so beautiful, you'd probably would never get to see this many in your time. <br/>You sat there for a few more minutes before nodding off.</p><p>
  <strong>-</strong>
  
</p><p>Jacob had returned with the supplied he needed, he took a quick trip to the Thames market to the fence in the area to refill his ammunition and do some templar hunting. He knew that the templar hunts were usually Evie's forte, especially for the less known Templars but tonight he was feeling generous. He noticed you asleep on the couch and decided against waking you, he took the bed. He heard Evie come through and make her way to the desk where y/n's phone had been sitting.</p><p>Evie entered in the password that Y/N had provided her and went through the footage that y/n had received earlier. Evie was scribbling notes in a book beside her, after finishing the video Evie looked perplexed.</p><p>"He seemed to have given y/n some grief" She muttered to herself. Jacob on the other hand, clenched his jaw, "Is that all you have to say about that?" he glared at Evie, the woman crossed her arms and looked at Jacob.</p><p>"She's fine to handle herself. She had one of ours with her, they did the best they could in that situation" Evie explained, which Jacob only rolled his eyes in response.</p><p>"I've already handled the "situation", you can cross that Templar off of your list." Jacob said, spite hanging in his tone.</p><p>"You did what?!" Evie shouted, "I needed him alive Jacob! For gods sake can you stop charging into these things without thinking?! Don't you remember father's words? Don't allow personal feelings to compromise the mission" She added. Jacob stood up, ready to argue.</p><p>"Don't bring father into this!" he growled, he opened his mouth to continue but was cut off.</p><p>"What's going on? Is everything okay?" You asked, rubbing your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Evie looked at you, sighing. "Everything's fine y/n, I was just heading to bed... thank you for the evidence." She said, walking to to the door, a heavy silence lingering in the air. </p><p>"No problem, that guy was a weirdo. Rip him a new one for me will you?" you said, giving her a tired smile.</p><p>She turned at the door and nodded, "Good night y/n, <em>Jacob</em>" she said and then left.</p><p>You turned to look at Jacob, as he sat back on the bed.</p><p>"Everything ok?" You ask him, hey stayed silent for a second and then spoke up.</p><p>"Yeah, everything is fine.".</p><p>You raised a brow, you knew that tone of voice "If you need someone to listen, I'm always here you know".<br/><span class="Apple-converted-space">No response.  </span></p><p>You sat there for a minute or so and then stood up, grabbing your phone and unlocking it you deleted the video and groggily made it back to the couch. You took a quick peek at Jacob who was already lying down in bed, dead asleep.</p><p>"You poor thing you must be so tired." you whispered to no one and laid down on the couch, using the steady rocking of the train and the cool air to lull you back to sleep.</p><p>You woke up the next day, Jacob was gone. Obviously.</p><p>You had gotten dressed into the usual grey dress, you looked down at yourself and pondered saving up for a new dress, the grey was really internally killing you.<br/>You headed into the main carts to see if anyone needed help with anything. You saw Anges at her desk, writing away. </p><p>You gave Agnes a tap on the shoulder and the poor thing almost jumped out of her skin.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>"Oh! Y/n!" She gasped, placing a hand on her chest. <br/>"Hey Agnes, did you need help with anything today?" You asked, she smiled at your question. </p><p>"I'm glad you asked dear, I need som' help with grabbing some supplies for the train" She said, she looked around for a moment and then lowered her voice. "Actually, I think someone's followin' me every time i step off this train if i'm being completely honest" she had a worried look and you nodded understandably. <br/>"I'll be speaking to Evie about it when she gets back but these supplies can't wait another day. Oh! And i'll need help with the tidyin' around here. Damn gang members can't clean up after themselves to save their bloody life." She cursed. You chuckled at her words, and proceeded to help her tidy while waiting for the next stop.</p><p> </p><p>When at the station you and Agnes stepped off of the train, she looked around nervously before walking towards the station exit, you in tow. You caught up to her and asked "What are we going to do if we spot your stalker?" She spoke lowly, "Jus' ignore him for now, unless he tries anything. I don't want him knowing we know before tellin' Evie". You nodded, fair enough.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>As you continued to the exit you could definitely sense it, someone was watching the two of you. Poor Agnes, how long had this person been doing this to her and how long ago did she catch onto it? You thought. </p><p>She made her way to the first stop, a shop that had general goods. She placed her order for the supplies, you looking around you spot him watching in through the window. Geez, this guy really isn't subtle is he.</p><p>"Agnes I'll be waiting outside, let me know when your done" you called out, exiting the building. You notice the boy backpedal a little bit and you leaned against the building, if you could at least give Agnes a little space between him and her it was worth it, the kid looked harmless but there was no way you were taking any chances, but it didn't mean you couldn't have any fun. Clearly he was trying to listen in on you and Agnes' conversations. You tested the waters by talking to yourself about chores you'd need to attend to when heading back to the station. Waiting for people near you to get a bit of distancebefore getting weird.</p><p>"I think we're all going to die." You said to "yourself".<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>"It's coming for us, it's going to rip out my throat he says" you muttered faking a concerned tone.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>"Where did he come from? Where did he go?"</p><p>So on so forth, trying to also hold back your laughter probably didn't help. Agnes came out and you stopped, waving her down and continuing back to the train station.</p><p> </p><p>"He still following?" She asked, you nodded and she sighed.<br/>"Are you going to be alright after this? I'm more than happy to help you out anytime you need to leave the train." You stated, Agnes shook her head.</p><p>"Don't worry about me love, I'm sure one of the twins are happy to help me with this issue." She stated. </p><p>After a few minutes of walking, Agnes looked at you.<br/>"So Miss y/n, you've set your eyes on Jacob 'ave you?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>You felt your face go red, "I-its not like that! We're just friends" you laughed it off, ignoring that cheeky grin on her face.</p><p>"I'd watch out if I were you, he's a bit of a floozy man if you catch my drift" she said.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Your blush increased, "I said we're just friends Agnes! Why does everyone assume that?" you whined.<br/>You only got laughter as a response and you sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you" She said, you shot her a puzzled look.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>"For coming with me, it's not often I get to have another lady accompany me on my errands." She continued.</p><p>"It's no big deal, it was nice. Besides <em>that</em>" you said, you both stopping at the station, the train should be here soon. Sweet.</p><p> </p><p>When the train arrived you both boarded, to see a group of rooks. Beat up and tired, "Back so soon?" You asked and got a mumbled response and a couple of nods.</p><p>As you went to check your phone you noticed Jacob slumped against the lounge, a nice bruise forming on his cheek and a cut on his temple.</p><p>"You're hurt" you stated, running a little closer to Jacob to check on his wounds.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>You received a laugh in response, "Should have seen the blighters then." he smirked. </p><p>You went to fetch medical supplies in a cabinet close by, once grabbing the little box you turned to him, hand on your hip.</p><p>"What am I going to do with you" you sighed, "er...patch me up?" he responded cheekily.<br/>Your eye twitched and you felt like throwing the box at him. Setting the box down next to him you opened it up, it wasn't much but at least you had enough to clean the affected areas.You took a clean cloth and dabbed some of the alcohol onto the cloth before bringing it onto the cut on Jacob's temple, he hissed at the contact. You worked your way down to the bruise on his cheek. Taking your other hand you lightly grabbed his chin turning his head to the side checking for more cuts, making a satisfied huff when you couldn't see any further wounds. You studied his features, and noting the feeling of his stubble under your fingers.</p><p>Were his eyes always this pretty? You notice he was looking straight at you, a small smirk forming on his lips. Was he always this close?</p><p>It's like time had stopped and you realised what you were doing, your face couldn't get any redder right now and you made a few choked noises as you scrambled away from him. </p><p>"S-s-so, h-how'd it go?" You asked, desperate to change the subject. Jacob with his stupid signature smirk, touched his face a little and winced. "Went smoothly I'd say, we now control the Lambeth burrow so you should see less blighters there." He explained. You nodded to his words and hummed. </p><p>"Also, I did promise you a couple of drinks tonight did I not? We should celebrate the occasion." He sang out, "Plus, I've discovered a fight club in the area, wanna make a few bets on me love?" He winked.</p><p>"Fine, but i'm not patching you up again if you get hurt." You shot at him.</p><p>"Can't promise you anything y/n~"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello dear people! How are you? Hope you're well, i do apologise if this is a little cringe and if reader chan is acting a little ""wimpy"" if you will.</p><p> I want her to progress throughout the story and i promise she'll get better! <br/>Also i'm not sure if i've mentioned this, but i pinky promise i wont let anything bad happen without putting any explicit warnings in! <br/>Sorry for the spamming of chapters btw- I'm almost about to go back to my workplace and i really want to pump out as much as i can before I do, so if there are any errors or the chapter being a little odd i'll be going back round when i'm finished to fix everything (i found in the past -granted when i was like 14- taking my time with chapters gave me severe posting anxiety and it's definitely still around today so fuck it. speedrun. lets GOOOOO)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: What a terrible first date this is.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacob Takes his dear friend Y/N for a couple of drinks, also to show off at a fight club.<br/>Drunk and somehow once again away from the safety of her friends, Y/N runs into danger once more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You, Jacob and a few of the rooks from the train earlier were walking to the nearest pub. You hadn't been to a pub before in your own time, just settling on the occasional bar that bf/n would drag you too.</p><p>You had known pubs to be for old men, you stifled a giggle at that. Technically to you Jacob was an old man. </p><p>As you entered you wanted to go sit in the furtherest corner away from everything but before you could do that, Jacob grabbed your arm and pulled you to the bar and ordering the first round of drinks. When you received your cup you peered down into the amber brown liquid, really hesitant to try it.</p><p>You peered up at Jacob who was already almost finished with his first drink, he took notice your hesitance and put down his mug, a big grin appearing on his face.</p><p>"What's wrong y/n? Can't handle your drink?" He teased. You scowled, without any hesitation you lifted the cup to your mouth and drank its contents, chugging all of the contents down as fast as you could. You could feel the bitter liquid burning your mouth and throat, making you want to throw up but no. You need to set an example of the male next to you. However you had no chaser, so you were left there, eyes scrunching closed from the burning that spread down to your stomach. You slammed the cup onto the table and turned to look at Jacob.</p><p>"What was that Jacob?" Your teased, speech starting to slur. Jacob laughed out and hit your back a couple of times, nearly making you throw up.</p><p>"That's the spirit!" He said before finishing his drink and beckoning to the bartender to bring another round.</p><p>'Oh no' you thought, you could already feel the buzz really setting in from the first drink. You'll just sip on this one, yeah. Sip. You could also feel your face flush too- what did you drink? Was it whiskey?</p><p>You felt Audie nudge into your side, her holding a cup of alcohol as well. She gave you a sly smirk,her face too starting to flush a little.</p><p>You received your next drink and opted for a slower drinking pace, you spoke with Jacob and Audie idly, telling them about the types of alcohol you've drank back in your own time pointing out your favourite types of drinks.</p><p>"Sounds too fancy for me" Jacob scoffed, "Gimme some of the ol' stuff and I'm happy with that" he added.</p><p>"It sounds delicious to me" Audie said, you nodded at her.</p><p>"It IS delicious, Jacob's just being a boomer." You slurred, taking a drink.</p><p>"Boomer?" Both Jacob and Audie asked, you mentally facepalmed. <em>'Of course they aren't going to know what that is.' </em>You thought.</p><p>You swallowed, "It's what we call the old people" you briefly explained, giving jacob a michevious smile.</p><p>Audie let out a cackle and you earned a playful nudge from Jacob.</p><p>"I'm not THAT old" He said in a playfully hurt tone.</p><p>You and Audie laughed at him, you polished off your drink and swayed towards Audie, leaning on her shoulder. You decided maybe it's time to stop drinking, Jacob ordered one more drink and downed it instantly.</p><p>He stood up and turned to you, "I'm headin' to the fight club. Want to join me?" He asked, you could make out a faint slur in his voice. You nodded as well as Audie, "I wanna see this one." She laughed out. "I've got to do somethin' real quick, I'll catch up to you soon" she added, leaving you to stumble towards Jacob who caught you.</p><p>"Can't hold your liquor can you?" He teased, you stuck your tongue out at him.</p><p>Jacob helped you stagger out of the pub, the cool air hitting your flushed skin.</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be a short walk from here" he explained, "if anyone, ANYONE gives you any trouble you call out for me you hear?" He told you, you nodded in response.</p><p>You both stayed silent for a bit and you hated that, you needed to talk.</p><p>"Soo, what's new?" You asked, Jacob looked up in thought.</p><p>"Nothing too exciting, I did however manage to get a new business partner" He spoke.</p><p>You looked up at him, analysing his facial features. He looked deep in thought, you spoke up.</p><p>"Oh really? Who is it? Or can you not tell me" you mused, Jacob shot you a smug look.</p><p>"Pearl Attaway, she owns most of the stagecoaches in London" he explained, you remember seeing stagecoaches throughout the place with "Attaway" plastered on the side.</p><p>"Wow. What's she like? We've been taught in our time that women had little to no rights in this time, so to hear that she owns a business is ...amazing" you asked, Jacob gave you a pat on the back.</p><p>"The more you know then huh? Pearl is... a very bricky woman, she's colder than any winter in England." He said, his tone was pure admiration. You felt a pang of jealousy shoot through you but you ignored it, you turned to him and gave him an evil grin, "You fancy her eh? Where's your professionalism bro?" you teased.</p><p>He put his hand on his chest and pretended to be hurt.</p><p>"Me? Professional? Never" He gasped.</p><p>All of a sudden he stopped you and pointed down an alley,</p><p>"It's down there." He stated, leading you down.</p><p>It was dark but you could faintly see the outline on someone standing near the door. As you and Jacob approached Jacob opened the door, you clung to Jacob a little tighter as you looked at the man, he looked fucking scary.</p><p>You stumbled in, the place was larger than it looked, the place was run down to all shit and you could see a large crowd of people, it was loud too, people yelling out and the sound of skin on skin contact echoed throughout the building. You cringed at the metallic smell mixed with sweat and alcohol.</p><p>You passed by men tending their wounds, their faces bloody and swollen. You felt a mix of worry and fear pool in your stomach- Could you really watch something like this? 'It's just like the wrestling shows on TV' you reassured yourself.</p><p> </p><p>As you approached the ring of people you heard someone call out for you both, you and Jacob turning towards the voice. Audie, she walked her way over to you and looped her arm around your other side.</p><p>"You go get ready Jacob, I'll keep watch on this one." She said cheerily, Jacob gave her a nod and looked at you.</p><p>"You'll bet on me right y/n? I promise I won't disappoint." He smirked, you thought for a minute but didn't answer as he was already gone.</p><p> </p><p>Audie pulled you towards someone in a top hat, you reckon that's someone taking the bets for the place. You weren't a gambler and you would never bet on anything such as this. You drowned out what Audie was telling the man, but you did notice her give two purses to him. She gave you a cheeky smile and dragged you towards the ring, you were getting sweaty. You pat down your pocket and realised the purse that you brought with you was gone.</p><p>"Audie!" You turned to her, she just laughed.</p><p>"Don't worry y/n, Jacob will make it back for you. You glared at her as you both pushed through the crown towards the edge of the ring which made you uncomfortable with all of the people crowded against you, the room starting to spin a little. You noticed the patches of fresh and old blood staining the ground, that uneasy feeling growing stronger. You were really starting to doubt wanting to take part in this.</p><p>Turning to Audie, you leaned towards her and spoke, "I think i'm gonna need more alcohol to watch this".<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>"Ah~ Speakin' of that" she said pulling out a bottle from under her jacket and pulling of the lid. </p><p>She pushed the bottle against your lips and tilted making you take a big drink from it. You wiped your mouth and thanked her as she took a swig from the bottle.</p><p>The man in a tophat from earlier entered the circle and announced the competent fighters. You looked over and saw Jacob, along with the beast of a man from the door earlier. You looked back over to Jacob, who was talking his shirt off.<br/>You practically gawked at him. He was ripped, you stared at his toned muscles while noting the tattoo on his shoulder. You tore your gaze up to his face and blushed heavily and he sent a wink your way. </p><p>Trying to save yourself from as much embarrassment as you could you hid your face in your hands, only looking up when you heard the fight starting.The scary man launched himself at Jacob, the crowd starting to cheer. The man swung up him and Jacob ducked back, retuning his own swing and hitting the man in the jaw. </p><p>The man stumbled back and Jacob landed another hit.</p><p>Before he could get another punch in the man blocked his attack and went in again, hitting Jacob on the side of the head before punching Jacobs right cheek with his other fist. You heard Audie yell out some insults next to you but you felt dizzy. You hated watching this.Jacob stumbled back and ducked the next swing, landing a punch on the mans stomach and knocking him back. You could see the blood dripping out of his nose, as if sensing your discomfort Audie placed a hand on your back and offered the bottle of alcohol to you. </p><p>You took it and drank the rest of it in one swift motion, your mind starting to numb and not process anything correctly. Looking back at the fight you saw Jacob ducking besides the man and pulling his arm behind his back and then throwing him down while snapping the mans arm in two.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>You heard the man scream in pain and you couldn't take it anymore, you pushed away from the crowd and stumbled through everyone. Your body numb and heavy you stumbled out of the building and welcomed the cold air, you could see some people hanging around the place but you didn't care.</p><p>You went down the alley, bracing yourself against the wall and threw up.Then you heard a dark chuckle near you and you turned your head back down the alley. </p><p>The golden eye peered at you and you almost threw up again.</p><p>"<em>Found ya' love.</em>" He spoke.</p><p>You looked around for any sign of Jacob or Audie. No one.<br/>The man launched towards to and grabbed your wrist, he started pulling you towards him. <br/>You let out a scream, but it was drowned out by the sound of the crowd in the building cheering at the winner of the fight.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>With all your strength you pulled away from the man and running back towards the street. You could hear his laughter echo in your ears as a choked sob escaped your lips. You stumbled over yourself and pushed past people on the street. Your vision starting to go black again, you turned a corner and you felt a pair of hands grab you from behind.</p><p>"No! NO! GET OFF ME <strong>GET OFF ME!</strong>" You shrieked, hands clawing and lashing out against your attacker. you could barely feel the tears running down your eyes. You could still hear the maniacal laughter and see the golden glow of his eye. </p><p>It all started fading, you felt yourself being shaken and a female voice calling out to you.</p><p>"Y/n? Can you hear me?" it was muffled.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Your vision slowly started coming back, you were sobbing hysterically. You saw Evie standing there, concern plastered on her face. You threw yourself onto her and sobbed harder. Another voice called out, it sounded like Audie. </p><p>It took you a little bit to calm down, once you settled down enough you stood up and wiped your face.</p><p>"What happened Y/n?" Evie asked, placing a hand on your shoulder.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>You sniffled, "The man, the one with the yellow eye. I saw him. He grabbed me and I couldn't see anything." </p><p>Evie gave you a handkerchief which you used to clean yourself up, you could hear someone run up behind you and you shot around, fear evident in your eyes. Evie crossed her arms and threw a glare towards the person.</p><p>Jacob.</p><p>"Y/N, is everything alright?" He asked, you noticed the blood on his face.<br/>You nodded, however you could tell Evie wasn't impressed. </p><p>"The fight clubs again? Jacob you can't tell me you took Y/N to gamble?" She sneered. Jacob shot her a glare, and looked at you, his feature softening.</p><p>"I'll take her back to the train." He said, outstretching his hand towards you.You blinked the tears out of your eyes, straightened yourself and nodded your head. </p><p>You took a staggered step towards him and grabbed his hand, he pulled you close and put an arm around you.He looked up at Evie, an unamused look on her face still present. </p><p>"There's apparently a house here that may have clues to the artifact. I'll keep an eye out for any assailants that may be of Y/N's description." She said, a short and abrupt tone in her voice. She then turned and walked in the opposite direction from where you and Jacob were. </p><p>Audie cleared her throat, "I'll uh, get back wit' the group and we'll keep an eye out on patrols."</p><p>You shot her a worried look and she smiled, "I've been on these streets for as long as I remember, no need to worry Y/N!". Her arm reached out and gave you a small pat on the head before she walked back down the street her and Jacob came from earlier before stopping and turning around, "I'll also go nab our winnings back!" she shouted.</p><p>As she left Jacob's arm tightened around you, you tried to remain still but the alcohol and overwhelmed emotions failed you and made you snuggle into the embrace.</p><p>"I am so sorry Y/N" Jacob said, starting to walk while pulling you along with him.</p><p>He continued, "I should have known you weren't ready to see that, you deserve to be taken someplace better. I promise to do that soon, as an apology for tonight."</p><p>He looked down, disappointment laced on his face.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>You looked at him, scowling at yourself. You should be mad at the very least but Evie was already mad for you, you couldn't be mad at him now. Not when he was looking like a kicked puppy. </p><p>"Apology accepted Jacob, although I'll admit that this was a very shitty first date." You said, Jacob shot you a confused look, "Just kidding~ Well, about the date anyways." You giggled.Jacob shrugged it off, he hailed down a stagecoach. He let go of you and opened the door allowing you to clamber in, Jacob then stepped in and scooted next to you, he leaned out of the door and tossed a coin to the driver while yelling out a destination, the stagecoach then started moving when Jacob shut the door. </p><p>You rubbed your wrist, only now noticing the slight bruise forming. Jacob gently grabbed your hand to examine the bruise for himself, an unreadable expression forming on his face.</p><p>"This man with the yellow eye, have you ever seen him before? Well, before you came here?" Jacob asked.<br/>You shook your head, "Not that I know of, like I said I only saw him once before I came here" you said.</p><p>Both of you sat in silence, your eyes started welling up again and a hiccough escaped your mouth, "Why me? Why is he after me?" You asked.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>You felt something soft press against your face and it took you by surprise, a handkerchief. Jacob was dabbing the tears away from your face. </p><p>'<em>Why must he be so charming?</em>' You thought to yourself, a light smile forming on your lips. You muttered a thank you to him, however you noticed he was still covered in dry blood from earlier, especially around his nose and mouth.</p><p>"You should save that for yourself, look at you!" you exclaimed, pointing at his nose, he playfully scoffed and rolled his eyes.<br/>"I'll clean it when we get back to the train." He shrugged.</p><p>He then looked you in the eye and said "I promise we will catch this prick, I promise. Please lay back and get some rest, it's getting late. I'll let you know once we are back at the station." He said, you nodded and laid back. Sleep sounded really nice right about now. Allowing the sound of the horses hooves and the absent humming of the driver, you succumbed to sleep. </p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The stagecoach arrived at the station and Jacob still didn't have the heart to wake you up. Although even if he did, you looked properly passed out. He approached the other side of the stagecoach and picked you out of the seat.He got a funny sense of deja vu and carried you into the station, the train approaching on time. He staggered slightly, tightening his hold on you. He <em>was</em> sort of drunk after all -and exhausted but the adrenaline in his blood had sobered him up enough to stay alert for now, although he felt as he could fall asleep if he were to lay down.</p><p>He felt you snuggle into him and he looked at your sleeping face. Guilt washed over him, he should have thought first. Y/N is a friend to him and he wanted to treat her as he would anyone else, but he forgot how you'd feel in all of this, you were new to this lifestyle.</p><p>And someone was out to get her.</p><p>This angered Jacob, this wasn't just a once off thing, no. This man is actively hunting her down as if he were a wolf and y/n a rabbit. He knows when she is alone and vulnerable.</p><p>Jacob will put a stop to that, for his friend. </p><p>As he made his way onto the train, minding your head when going through the doors. He placed you on the bed, as he leant over you to grab the blanket he heard an odd noise slip from your mouth.</p><p>Confused, he leant a little closer to listen. He took notice of your slow but heavy breathing, he also noticed a slight blush on your face, his eyes trailing down to your plump lips.Jacob was caught by surprise by the train moving again, which threw him headfirst into the wall knocking him out and collapsing on top of you. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh i'm so sorry this took a while! I'm about to start heading back into work which means a hella lot of overtime for me.<br/>But hey, next chapter i'm going to dip into something steamy - Please forgive me, it'll be my first time writing anything smut related so I may be a little slow getting the next chapter up (pun intended).<br/>I wasn't too sure on this chapter, i wasn't really vining with it but a good break away from that and a clearer mind fixed that, I also got some ideas for future chapters!<br/>Also for any smut chapters I'll be sure to put something in for anyone that doesn't want to read it and wants to skip ahead!<br/>BTW thank you for the kind words, I didn't think i'd get this much attention for a fic like this let alone someone who hasn't written in a very long time if if at all do thank you so so so much X</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 Evolutionary traits of a bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*SLIGHT SMUT WARNING PLEASE SKIP TO THE 9th PARAGRAPH IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ (find the first asterisks on the page).</p>
<p>I also did some arts for you ;) I'll put one of them into the next chapter though cause i'm too lazy to do it now but I couldn't help but now draw some stuff lol. </p>
<p>Also please forgive the small portion of smut, it's my first one so please be gentle *huehuehue*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You let out a choked gasp as he thrust into you at a merciless pace, he had a tight grip on your hips as the bed rocked and creaked under the both of you.</p>
<p>You threw your head back as you moaned out in pure bliss. Your hands grabbed the bedsheets in a vice like grip, his name rolling off of your tongue unable to be heard by yourself.</p>
<p>His pace increased and you could feel him hit your g-spot, he bent down and suckled at one of your nipples, earning a squeal in delight from you and causing your thighs to shake from the pleasure you were receiving.</p>
<p>"Oh god, please. Harder. Harder~" You moaned out, his thrusts then speeding up and hitting you harder</p>
<p>You gazed up at his face, there was nothing. You couldn't see anything nor make out any distinguishing features and for some reason you weren't bothered.</p>
<p>You felt your core squeeze around his cock, trying to milk everything that the man had. You also felt a knot tightening in your stomach, the man's "face" hovered over yours before placing his lips onto yours, his face then lowering to your ear.</p>
<p>"I love you" was all he said.</p>
<p>His thrusts started getting more intense, his hips snapping onto yours causing the knot in your stomach to snap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Your eyes shot open to a brightly lit room, deeply breathing and a heavy blush donning your face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was just a dream.</p>
<p>You felt another presence next to you, snuggled into your side. Turning your head you were face to face with Jacob, who was lightly snoring and <em>still</em> covered in blood.</p>
<p>You gently sat up and wiped the sweat off your forehead, you were taking this moment to the grave. There was no way you had <em>that</em> type of dream next to your friend.</p>
<p>Your hands covered your face in embarrassment, peeking through them over at Jacob's face in an attempt to forget what just happened. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping, you'd almost forget he was an assassin. Almost, maybe if it weren't for the blood.</p>
<p>You gently climbed over him, nearly falling off of the small bed when the train decided to make a sharp jolt.</p>
<p>You fetched some water and a cloth, quietly approaching him with the wet cloth in one hand and gently brushed his messy hair from his face. You brought the wet cloth onto his face and carefully dabbed at the dried blood on his face.</p>
<p>He stirred and one of his eyes cracked open, a gentle laugh escaped his lips and you melted. The sight of his tired face with the sun catching onto his most defined features, it was like you were looking at an angel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning Y/N, decided to be my personal nurse this morning?" He joked, voice raspy from sleep. You looked unamused and one of his arms weakly reached out and pat your head, his tired grin never faltering. You rolled your eyes and continues cleaning the blood, "When did you decide that I teddy bear too huh?" you teased back, Jacob shrugged and leaned towards you.</p>
<p>"You looked comfy. I don't think a teddy bear could even compare to how soft and cuddly you are" he winked. You blushed hard and gently threw the rag at his face, causing you both to laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat up on the bed, his smile dropping.</p>
<p>"Y/n, about last night..." He trailed off, you interrupted him before he could speak.</p>
<p>"It's fine, I think I'll lay off of the drinks for a while, considering the only time he's tracked me down was while I was drunk and alone." You stated, crossing your arms. Jacob sighed and looked at you.</p>
<p>"I don't want to risk anything happening to you y/n" I'll be arranging for some of the rooks to escort you around when you need to go out and about.</p>
<p>You weren't sure whether to be touched or upset, you weren't a child but he did have a point.</p>
<p>"Fine, but you'll have to take me on some of the fun errands you do. It's getting boring having to read and clean all the time." You huffed. Earning a sigh from Jacob, he looked away as if he was deep in thought for a bit.</p>
<p>"Deal, but you have to keep out of the way if anything goes sideways, although i'd only be taking you out on the lighter stuff." He sighed, scratching the back of his head.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> You beamed at him. </span></p>
<p>He stood up and stretched while walking towards you and placed a hand on your shoulder.</p>
<p>"Today I have to meet up with a friend and discuss some business." he told you, making you pout.</p>
<p>I'm also having Audie and a few others escort you'd if you choose to go somewhere today, although knowing Audie she'd be getting you both into more trouble if it were just the two of you.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You giggled, "We're be the best partners in crime". Jacob gave you a look as if he were offended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see, however I'd like <em>us</em> to be partners in crime." He declared and you scoffed. "You'd <em>actually</em> have to do more stuff with me to earn that title." You said, he playfully rolled his eyes and nodded at your response.</p>
<p>He walked towards the train exit and gave you one final look.</p>
<p>"I'll see you later Y/N" he said before jumping off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sighed an turned around, thinking about what you should do for today. Only just noticing that your head was slightly pounding from the alcohol you drank last night.You came to the decision that you were going to help Anges out and give the train a little tidy, starting with the cart you were in.It took you a couple of hours but you managed to have 3 of the carts cleaned, you looked outside the window, it was about midday by the looks of it.</p>
<p>You decided to sneak into the cart over from you and pinch an oatcake from Agnes' desk. As you entered you saw Henry and Evie standing close to each other, a book in evie's hand and henry's head slumped down, however he was looking at Evie's face as she was buried in the book and speaking of its contents, admiration adorned on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Henry looked up and locked eyes with you, he jerked back from Evie. His face turning a deep red.</p>
<p>"M-Miss Y/N, it's good to see you. I hope your day is well?" He asked, scratching at the back of his neck, Evie's head lifted up and she gave you a smile. "Good afternoon Y/n, how are you feeling?" She asked.</p>
<p>You shot them an innocent smile, "I'm doing fine, much better than yesterday. How is looking for the artifact going for you?"</p>
<p>Evie signed at your question her brows furrowing, she looked stressed. Henry spoke for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No luck, although we do have a few leads that we are looking into"</p>
<p>Evie snapped the book shut and let out an agitated sigh. She wove around Henry and went into the other cart, muttering to herself about the book not being helpful.</p>
<p>You and Henry stood there for a bit, you shot him a knowing look and smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gotta strike while the irons hot dude~" You teased, Henry's face turned red and he avoided your gaze.</p>
<p>"I apologise miss Y/N, I don't think I know what you're talking about" He muttered, turning his head away from you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evie stormed back in, a large pile of books in her arms, she turned to you.</p>
<p>"Y/N, I would like your help. I have to do some more scoping of suspected areas for the artifacts and while I'd like to stay here and study, we are pressed for time. Can you help?" She asked, huffing lightly.</p>
<p>She looked tired, like she had no sleep for days, some nights you could her her frustrated sighs and curses.You really felt for her, on top of that she had told you about how she had to clean up after Jacob when the medicine incident and how it had set her back on finding the shroud. You nodded at her. Outstretching your arms to take on the books, almost toppling over when she gently dropped the stack onto you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you Y/N, I'll need anything that mentions the Shroud of Eden" she said before turning to Henry.</p>
<p>"Shall we, Henry?" She asked, Henry nodded at her and you sent him a wink causing him to turn away from you and usher Evie out of the door.</p>
<p>"We'll be back later Y/N! Do as much as you can, anything helps" Evie yelled past the door.</p>
<p>You looked down at the pile of books and died on the inside, you just got away with having to take notes in your own time  and here you were needing to take more notes. You could almost cry, almost.</p>
<p>Maybe there was something about getting back to your time in there? Maybe this shroud could help get back to your time?You set the books down on the closest desk and set to work, it shouldn't take you too long to do this right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You have never been so wrong -Wait, how many hours had passed since you started reading? You were startled out of your intense reading session by someone's hand patting your shoulder, making you jump and frantically turn to the stranger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, it was just Jacob. You placed your hand on your chest to ease the erratic beating of your heart.</p>
<p>"Jacob you scared me!" you gasped in relief.</p>
<p>Jacob gave you a smug look, "She making you do her research is she?" he gestured to the pile of books,you nodded at him.</p>
<p>"I can understand her frustration right now, I can't find anything about the shroud" You sighed, throwing your head back. You heard Jacob scoff.</p>
<p>"It's not in there because it doesn't exist." He dropped onto the couch, propping one leg onto it and leaning his arm against it while gently rocking his other leg.</p>
<p>You slightly blushed at the site, it reminded you of the pose from Jeff Goldblum's character in Jurassic park.</p>
<p>"Anyways, I want to take you with me do do some errands, like I promised. It's not fair that Evie is the only one that gets to make you do her dirty work." He said scratching his face.</p>
<p>You sent him a questionable look and he sat up and gave you a sly smile, "I have a friend who's into this whole science stuff, maybe he can help you find answers on how you've gotten here. Buuut he needs me to do take down some posters around the city and it's awfully boring doing it on my own."</p>
<p>Your eyes lit up "Seriously? I'm totally down for that!" you boomed, Jacob shot you a weird look.</p>
<p>"You people and your language" he sighed.</p>
<p>"It's just how our language has evolved over time." You shrugged, not noticing Jacobs eyes flickering up at you when you said that. You then looked over at him, skepticism plastered on your face.</p>
<p>"Can't you have the Rooks do this?"</p>
<p>"I did promise to take you with me on some of my errands but truthfully, I would like to spend more time with you." He shot back, standing up and towering over you.</p>
<p>Blushing you looked away from his gaze, nodding at his words. "O-Okay, let's go" you stuttered, he nodded and you both waited for the next station to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>You and Jacob made your way around the area and tore down posters, you couldn't put your finger on it but the man in the posters looked familiar- where have you seen him before?</p>
<p>Noneless you and Jacob had a laugh at some of them, the mans face drawn with an animal body. Perhaps to you it was an early source of a meme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jump on my back" Jacob said, you looked at him.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>"Excuse me what?" You asked.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>"Jump on my back" He repeated, his face not changing, he turned his back to you and kneeled down. "You could buy me dinner first" you said carefully wrapping your arms around his neck. Trying not to breathe in too much of his scent.<br/>
"I already have love." He said, you could imagine that infuriating smirk on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jacob stood up and raised his arm, you moved your head up, your face close to his ear.Your hot breaths fanning over it you could feel him tense up a little.<br/>
"Hold on tight" He warned, shooting the zip line onto a rooftop and pulling you both up. You let out an audible of as you were pulled up, your grip on Jacob tightening.</p>
<p>You clung to him like your life depended on it as he ran across the rooftops, the cool breeze fanning over your face.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>"Not too far now" You heard Jacob say, he approached the edge of the building, you looked down over his shoulder. The ground getting further and further away the more you looked. </p>
<p>Nope.</p>
<p>Nopenopenopenopenopenopenope is all you can think of, you didn't even have time to let go before Jacob leapt forward with you still clinging onto him and shrieking into his ear.</p>
<p>Time seemed to slow down, you couldn't hear much besides the wind howling past your face and Jacob laughing. You on the other hand practically had your life flashing before your eyes, this was it. This is how you died, not old and rocking in a chair next to your husband surrounded by grand children and cute animals watching the sun set but from an idiot scaling buildings in the late 1800s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least the view of London was pretty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your vision suddenly darkened and you felt softness around you, you could still hear Jacob laughing.</p>
<p>You sat up to realise you were in a pile of leaves, you saw Jacob's head pop up with the most amused look on his face, you grabbed a bunch of leaves and threw it at his face. Only getting childish laughter in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The hell was that for you dick! I could have died!" you pouted, Jacob placed his hand on your head and ruffled your hair.</p>
<p>"Would you have let me do it if I told you? It would be that or we'd be stuck up there" he pointed up. Your gaze followed to the top of the building and it made your head spin a little, you then felt Jacob's hands grab your face and slowly turned your head towards him.</p>
<p>"I promise you I would never, ever hurt you." He looked into your eyes, his expression serious.</p>
<p>You could feel your face heating up and you looked away from his piercing gaze, before leaning forward and hugging him.</p>
<p>"I appreciate it Jacob, thank you" you muttered, before pinched his ear causing him to flinch back.<br/>
"But next time I'd like some warning!"</p>
<p>"Duly noted."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jacob jumped out of the cart and helped you out, he gave you a moment to brush off the remaining leaves before leading you to where this scientist was.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, Mister Frye! Back from collecting those dreadful posters I see, and you've brought a lady companion?" The man asked, you eyed him really sceptically. Where have you seen him before?</p>
<p>"I am, we both took down every poster we could find." Jacob advised him, "This is my friend, Y/n. She's currently staying in London for the time being, Y/n this is Charles Darwin." Jacob introduced, Charles holding out his hand to shake it.</p>
<p>You took his hand but your expression was stunned, there was no way you were going to tell this man that you had <em>time travelled.<br/>
</em>"Y-y-you're Charles Darwin?" You stuttered out. Charles looked taken a back but quickly composed himself a proud look growing on his face.</p>
<p>"Indeed I am Miss Y/n, I didn't think I had such an adoring follower of my work, especially after a controversy such as this" Charles said, you let out a nervous laugh and looked at Jacob.</p>
<p>"Hey Jacob can I talk to you for a second?" you asked, with a small excuse me Jacob grabbed your arm and lead you out of earshot if anyone around the both of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This man can't help Jacob." you whisper shouted, Jacob tilted his head.</p>
<p>"Why not?" he asked, you mentally facepalmed. You didn't know how to word it so Jacob would understand. "He's a biologist." you said, "I know, he does science" Jacob retorted.</p>
<p>"I need a different type of scientist, one who er... studies time travel or something" you sighed.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>You had no idea if the concept of time travel even existed in this era.</p>
<p>You then frowned, you just wanted to go home but at this point why even try? You're friends and family (not to mention your work and school) were NEVER going to believe you, you may also have lost your job and education as well as your friends because for all they know is that you pulled a runner.</p>
<p>You felt yourself being pulled into an embrace, shaking you out of your thoughts.</p>
<p>"Cheer up Y/n, I promise we'll get you home as soon as we're done with Starrick." Jacob cooed. A you took a deep shaky breath and nodded. Jacob letting you go, he took your arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's getting late, we should go back to the train." He said, you both walked back to Charles and said your goodbyes. Walking back to the station a fancy stagecoach approached the both of you, Jacob practically leaping off of your side and standing straight. The door slowly creaked open and a woman's head peered out at Jacob.</p>
<p>You examined her features,she had a very mature face with an elegant appeal. She was pretty, but something seemed off about her- it could just be the resting bitch face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ms Attaway" Jacob greeted, you noticed his face flush red.</p>
<p>Pearl raised an eyebrow at him, a proud smile leaching onto her features. "Mr Frye, how wonderful to stumble across you this fine evening." She said, her happy tone way too exaggerated, too fake to you.</p>
<p>Her gaze then shifted you you and that smile of hers dropped, "And what's...this?" She asked sounding unpleasant, you sent her a dirty look.<br/>
"Miss Y/n L/n, she's an friend of me and my sister." Jacob greeted for you. Before you could respond further Pearl interjected, "Jacob darling, I have some business we need to discuss. Do you mind taking a ride with me?" She asked, that fake tone lacing her voice.</p>
<p>Jacob looked at you and back at Pearl before shaking his head, "My apologies Pearl, we can discuss business tomorrow morning?"He asked, Pearl shooting him an unamused look for a second before a sly smile slowly creeped into her features, "I see, no need to worry Jacob we shall discuss in the morning." She looked at you, her gaze staring right into your soul as if she wanted to rip it out, that smile never fading, she continued, "But Jacob, please do not bring any strays with you dear boy, I need not get my carriage dirty." She closed the carriage door and ordered for the driver to move. Them riding off into the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What a bitch." you said in pure astonishment, you were expecting a stick up the ass rich woman but you had no idea someone could be this bad.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>"She's quite a woman."Jacob said, whether it was in amazement or sarcasm you can't tell. But you could tell one thing.</p>
<p>"You like her" you said, Jacob shooting you a surprised look, "She's a business partner of course I like her.". Internally screaming you smiled at him," You like like her, you were practically worshipping her presence." you burst out laughing, Jacob not looking amused pinched your cheek, you stuck your tongue out at him.</p>
<p>Although you couldn't quite put your finger on it, behind your playful demeanour you couldn't help feel something else. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: Are we making progress yet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n and Jacob make some progress, with fluff of course. Although someone is proving to be a bit of an obstacle. </p>
<p>Y/n never was a fan of pearls anyway.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm alive! This chapter was hard to write because i've kinda forgot how that mission went. so i've been rewatching some mission scenes for a refresher but with how busy i am ((ugh)). It doesn't help that i've got an itch to start another story on the side, however that's on the back burner until I make more progress in this story. (hopefully by ch.10?) <br/>Thank you all for the kind words! It's super encouraging- you are amazing &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob had left to see Pearl the next morning, you had kept yourself busy by looking through more of the books for Evie while also seeing if there was anything about your situation but you doubted you'd find anything. While you did enjoy being here in this time you were incredibly homesick, wiping away a few stray tears that rolled down your cheeks you had thoughts of home.</p>
<p>You'll never taste your mothers cooking, the family gatherings, nights spent playing games. Visiting your friends and watching movies together, everything.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>What about your coworkers? Your classmates?</p>
<p>You broke down. You missed them all so, so much. You didn't belong here, you shouldn't be here.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>There's only one person who could answer your questions. Only he probably wants to kill you.</p>
<p>You'll have to speak with him, get some more information from him. But how?</p>
<p>Wiping away the remaining tears and straitening yourself, now wasn't the time to cry over it You thought to yourself.You were brought out of your daydream by Jacob clearing his throat. You looked up at him and noticed Ned standing near the door, looking around suspiciously.</p>
<p>"Hey guys, what's up?" You asked, Jacob scratched the back of his head and gave out a nervous laugh, Ned spoke up "We need to use the train for taking another one.".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We need to <em>borrow</em> the train, not take it."Jacob rephrased.</p>
<p>"Which one?" Ned snickered, Jacob then looked you in the eyes and you tilted your head in confusion.</p>
<p>"I suggest that you to stay in here and avoid the windows" Jacob advised further adding to your confusion. Noticing the look on your face Jacob further explained, "Something tells me there may be shooting involved.".<br/>You shot him an unimpressed look, "Evie's not going to like this".</p>
<p>"Evie's not here." Jacob smirked before leaving to speak with the conductor. You looked over at Ned, who then shrugged and followed after Jacob.</p>
<p>You sat yourself onto the closest seat and waited, once the train started moving faster you turned around and leant forward, carefully peeling back the curtain on the window. You could see another train up a head, most likely the one both Jacob and Ned . Taking your time to watch the train catch up with another one, you felt two hands dig into your sides. You squealed and turned around to Audie laughing.</p>
<p>"Audie you scared me!" you scolded, she let out a little cackle.</p>
<p>"You look like you're strugglin' to look love, come 'ere." Her arm wrapped around yours and she gently tugged you along towards the front of the train. You let her pull you along until she brought you over to Ned, standing on an open platform. You and Audie just arrived to see Jacob jump from the roof of the train you were on to the other one, clambering on top of the roof and jumping down on top of a blighter walking out of the cart. Jacob sunk his hidden blade into the blighters neck before moving behind some boxes and making his way forward.</p>
<p>You felt anxious, you don't want to see Jacob get hurt. You stood on your toes to try and get a better look only to have Ned put his hand on your shoulder and lower you back down. You looked at him and he smiled, "No need to worry your pretty face, Jacob can do this in his sleep if he could".</p>
<p>You scoffed, "Are you sure? He's like a rock when he sleeps".</p>
<p>You both laughed and looked over Jacob's way, seeing him take town more blighters with skill and finesse, you watched in awe on how he moved. Taking blighters out one by one before approaching a cart and unhooking it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once confirming the enemy train was leaving and no blighters were in site, he turned towards you and Ned and waved his arms.</p>
<p>The rooks train slowed to a stop and Ned made his move, "Alright boys and girls, you know what to do.</p>
<p>He hopped from the cart to Jacob's, You following suit. You watched them pry open the box and Jacob lean in to inspect its contents.</p>
<p>"The internal combustion engine, the end of horse drawn transport. It's like gazing into the future." Jacob commented, his eyes awestruck.<br/>You were in awe too, not at the engine though. Your eyes were fixated on jacob's face, admiring the wonder in his eyes. You felt your face heat up and your heart skip a beat. </p>
<p><br/>You hoped he would one day look at you the same way. </p>
<p>"And what is the going rate to the future do you think?" Ned asked, Jacob shook his head.</p>
<p>"We're not selling them" Jacob stated, handing Ned a piece of paper. Ned scanned the page, confusion and irritation showing on his face.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>"You're giving them to your contact." Ned stated, glancing up towards Jacob before continuing.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/><br/></span>"Who is this Pearl anyway? How long have you been working with her?" He asked.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>"She's a business partner, that's all you need to know." Jacob said bluntly, Ned threw his arms up and stepped back before walking back to the train. </p>
<p>Your spirits a little crushed from that exchanged you walked up to the box to look, obviously to them this was brand new and while it's technically new to you it wouldn't matter because you were too familiar with its future counterpart.</p>
<p>"What do you think of it Y/N? Is this what makes the "cars" in your time?" Jacob asked, you could feel his presence right behind you. You snorted, "Yes and no, cars go through a loootta change before it becomes the car you saw, hell even now it's starting to change. Again. But, to give credit where it's due, if not for this era's cars, I think it'd be different. Although, I'm just a waitress not a mechanic." you said, trying to act cool and shake off the growing blush on your face.</p>
<p>Jacob chuckled and ruffled your hair. "I'll be sure to keep you on hand for your knowledge of engines, Y/n."</p>
<p>You stuck your tongue out at him, "I'd accidentally turn whatever it is into a bomb".</p>
<p>"Even better."</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>After the rooks had carried the engine back to the train, you went back to where you had been sitting earlier. You heard someone approach you, looking up you saw Audie standing there with a smug expression on her face.</p>
<p>"If you stay frozen there any longer you'll turn into a statue hun" you stated.</p>
<p>She hummed, amusement spreading on her face causing you to raise your eyebrow in suspicion.</p>
<p>"He's quite handsome isn't he". She said, you tilted your head in confusion.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>"Come again?" you asked, a blush slowly making its way on your face. Audie just laughed. "You know what I mean, you can't stop staring at him." She said, throwing her hands up.</p>
<p>She turned her head to look at you directly.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>"You fancy him?" She asked, you frantically shook your head.</p>
<p>"N-no way! I just really admire him as a f-friend. Is a girl not allowed to admire their dear friend?" You stuttered out, trying to play of your red face.</p>
<p>"It's only natural Y/n~ A lot of women would die to marry him." she stated as a matter of fact, she poked you in the cheek, causing you to scowl.</p>
<p>"I already have someone in my own time, waiting for me." You spurted out in defense, you don't know why you did. You mentally slapped yourself when Jacob walked in as you blurted that out.</p>
<p>Audie gasped, drawing Jacob's attention</p>
<p>"An' you <em>never</em> told me you were courting someone? Come on Y/n, spit it out!" Audie practically squealed as she sat next you you, ready to hear more about this mystery man.</p>
<p>You glanced over at Jacob who had an unreadable expression.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah, I can show you." You continued, you've already beaten yourself to a pulp mentally, grabbing your phone out to look through the photos.</p>
<p>You remembered the photo you had taken with one of your friends last summer, he wasn't out yet and needed you as an alibi to send to his parents who had certain views of his sexuality. You genuinely liked the photo so he let you keep a copy.</p>
<p>Flicking to the picture, you shakily grinned as you showed them the picture.</p>
<p>You and your friend had your faces pressed cheek to cheek, both your and his hands forming a heart. You fondly remembered that moment and the jokes the two of you had made together when sending the picture to his parents.</p>
<p>Audie made a couple of swooning sounds while fawning over the picture, Jacob looming over silently. You were nervously scratching the back of your neck, as if it would help you escape the situation.</p>
<p>After about a minute or so, Jacob piped up.</p>
<p>"You haven't mentioned him before" His question sounded like a statement, you avoided his curious gaze.</p>
<p>"I miss him a lot, it hurts to think about him ." You looked down, your statement about that was true, you missed him and all of your friends dearly.</p>
<p>You looked up to Jacob and smiled, "I'll get to see him again soon, I'm sure about it." You said with determination, Jacob's demeanour suddenly changed. He laughed and ruffled your hair, causing you to playfully scowl at him.</p>
<p><span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span>"Isn't it rude to mess with a lady's hair?" You mocked, Jacob ruffled it harder.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>"Since when do you care about your hair?" he joked back, it seemed forced to you. But you paid no mind.</p>
<p>"Audie, keep Y/n company today will you?" Jacob asked the woman, a cheeky grin flashed across her features.</p>
<p>"Keeping chaps company is my job Boss." Audie mused, Jacob shook his head as he was leaving.</p>
<p>You watched after him in concern, was something wrong? He looked bothered.</p>
<p>You'll see if you can talk to him about it later.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Audie offered to take you for a walk through the area, standing up and out stretching her hand towards you. You smiled at her and took her hand, letting her pull you up.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>You spent the last few hours with Audie walking around the Thames, the both of you having a nice time chatting away and for once, you weren't chased down by some obsessed freak. When you both returned to the train you both had become worried. The train being eerily quiet, you walked into the cart you primarily stayed in, you saw Jacob sitting on the edge of the couch, his hands folded over and resting in front of his face and his stare intense, but held no emotion. You and Audie glanced at each other, concern showing on both of your faces. You looked back at Jacob and stood forward.</p>
<p>"Jacob? Is everything okay?" You asked, as if he were in a trance he jolted and snapped his head towards you.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>"Everything is fine Y/n, I'm just thinking about a rat problem." He said rather flatly. </p>
<p>Like hell that's going to convince you, but you won't push him on the matter.</p>
<p>"Audie, I need you to look into Waterloo station. I'll meet you tomorrow evening." Jacob had told Audie, nodding at him she looked at you and then left.</p>
<p>You meandered to the bed and pat the spot next to you, Jacob looked lost in thought but had moved from the seat to the bed next to you. <br/>"Look dude, I know somethings up and you don't want to talk about it and that's fine. But I'm here to help you so when you're comfortable Jacob you can always talk to me." You spoke, you noticed his mouth twitched up for a second but he stayed silent. You moved behind him, and moved up onto your knees. Jacob looked over at you questionably.<br/><br/>"What are you doing y/n?" He whispered, he looked conflicted about something but you persevered.</p>
<p>"My mother used to do this when I was upset as a kid." You explained, you were aware on how much of an invasion of personal space this was and how intimate it is but logically speaking you both cuddled and slept together so logic can go suck it.</p>
<p>You carefully removed Jacob's tophat and gently set it down beside him, you could feel how tense he was. You took a deep breath and shakily ran your hands through his hair, Jacob let out a surprised gasp but leaned into your touch. You worked your hands through his hair, noting how ungodly soft it was, you softly brushed through the knots and tangles and massaged his scalp. He hummed at the sensation, which assured you that he was calming down. Jacob's head moved up to look at you.</p>
<p>"You do know doing acts like these in this time is unseemly" Jacob said in amusement, you giggled.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>"Don't care, this isn't my time. Your rules don't apply to me." You said in a matter-of-fact tone. Jacob smirked.<br/>"That's going to get you in trouble." He said, shooting a wink at you. You blushed and avoided his gaze.</p>
<p>"Do you do this for your fiancé?" He asked. You instantly looked down at him. You couldn't keep up that lie to him.</p>
<p>Never to him.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Jacob, I have a confession to make; that man is not my fiancé. Audie caught me on the spot and didn't know what to do." you explained, Jacob's eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>"But that picture-" You cut him off.</p>
<p>"That was with a friend of mine. Me and him hold no interest in each other than just friends. Plus he'd hate having me as a wife." You cut him off, brushing the hair falling into his eyes.</p>
<p>"I see..."He trailed off in thought.</p>
<p>The conversation ended there, you continued brushing through his hair, deciding to hum to yourself. An idea popped into your head, but you'll have to save it for later.</p>
<p>You could feel Jacob leaning back more into you, his back pressing into your body. You blushed but continued, lost in thought.</p>
<p>You felt both blessed and cursed coming to this place, you got to see this time in a different perspective. Past colourless pictures and blank stares. It was surreal,amd you were sure that it was the same for everyone around you here. You were just a glimpse into the future, albeit you think you aren't anything special. But it amazes you how far civilisation has come compared to where you were now.</p>
<p>You noticed that Jacob's breathing slowed and he had started to lightly snore. You carefully leaned back and moved to lie down careful not to wake him.</p>
<p>You leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Jacob's forehead, "Goodnight Jacob, just remember I'm always here for you." You softly whispered, before lying down.</p>
<p>Your last thoughts were on how stiff Jacob was going to feel in the morning, sleeping in a position such as he was. But he was too cute to wake up.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you woke up in the morning he was gone, no doubt to prepare for the Waterloo station thing that he was telling Audie to scope out as well.</p>
<p>Which meant you didn't have Audie to keep you company either, bummer.</p>
<p>You grabbed your bag and decided to see what you did have on hand, you may have overstocked when leaving, but like fucking hell are you going out without the possibility of getting lost. As your friends usually left you behind a lot -not that you resented them for that, you just liked to take your time and admire your surroundings.</p>
<p>You had the following:</p>
<ul>
<li>Your gift to your friend, the scrapbook </li>
<li>The polaroid camera and a bunch of the blank photo paper</li>
<li>Some pens and stickers</li>
<li>Gum</li>
<li>Phone</li>
<li>Phone charger (not that it mattered)</li>
<li>Spare change of clothes tightly packed in, including a tshirt/loose shorts/cute lacey panties/comfy bra</li>
<li>The dress and shoes you had the day you arrived here.</li>
<li>Your purse with your cards and ID</li>
<li>A strange trinket</li>
<li>Your earbuds</li>
<li>Scrunched up receipts of your purchases for that day.</li>
<li>Some makeup in case you needed to "clean up" when going bar hopping.</li>
<li>Strawberry chapstick and pretty glittery lipgloss</li>
</ul>
<p>You were amazed at how big this bag was, it felt like you could carry your whole house. It's a shame the same couldn't be said about your stupid pant pockets.</p>
<p>After laying everythingout on the bed, you noticed the strange trinket. Where did this come from? It looked like a pocket watch that had been rusted shut. It looked like an antique.</p>
<p>You thought long and hard about where this could have come from, after a while you had come to accept that maybe one of your friends shoved it in when you weren't looking, wrapping it in your spare change of clothes you placed it back in the bag and then shoved the bag under the bed and out of people's way.</p>
<p>You noticed Evie had stumbled onto the train, she looked righteously pissed off.</p>
<p>"Evie what happened?" You gasped and ran over to her, you took notice of the deep red markings around her neck. You grabbed the "first aid kit" you compiled for when Jacob had gotten hurt.</p>
<p>"Blast it, I can't believe I let it slip away from me. That wretch of a woman!" Evie muttered to herself,you tried waving you away but you stood firm.</p>
<p>"Evie, you need your wounds cleaned. You'll get an infection." You scolded, but she continued to refuse your advances.</p>
<p>You sighed, despite the stark contrast between the twins they really were alike. You know what you had to do.</p>
<p>"This is typical Jacob behaviour Evie! I'm trying to help, I don't want you getting sick" You continued to scold. Evie looked at you and sat down in the closest seat. A "fine" slipping from her lips.</p>
<p>You felt like a nagging mother, but that wound looked like someone had been hanging onto a rope around her neck, it mustn't have been comfortable. You listened to Evie vent her frustration about losing the precursor amulet, it sounded frustrating and you were equally upset, you know she had been working really hard to find even a hint towards the piece of eden. Evie hissed as you dabbed alcohol on her wounds.</p>
<p>You felt sad for the twins, luck really wasn't on their side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i did say i'd include an artwork didn't I....I'm so sorry, i'll try and figure out how to insert a picture- Currently i'm struggling to right now but when i figure out how, please be gentle on me!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a note about the time travel aspect plus Reader-chan,<br/>So I’m obviously going to ignore the butterfly effect stuff because time travel is too confusing to play around with for too long yadda yadda. Essentially there are no major consequences. Because if I followed all of the rules- it’s not fun lol. </p><p>Reader chan, I’m trying to leave her as vague as I can but I will need to give her some back story and such as to not make her too boring, and I’m going to not try Mary Sue her either, sometimes you can’t do anything, and that’s ok!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>